Inuyasha? Big deal!
by Yami No Megami
Summary: Samantha. A goth girl Who hates the Inuyasha show. What if she was somehow sucked into their world? How will she ever hope to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sam is just a regular Goth person/anime hater. Her sister, Sandra, is an Otaku and a witch. What happens when Sandra makes a potion that teleports anyone to the Inuyasha world?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sandra and Sam…I own people…swee-e-e-e-t.**

**Inuyasha Big-whoope  
**

(A/N: Sam is a Goth and Sandra is a rocker/witch)

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee!" cried Sandra, a complete Inuyasha fan. "NO!" yelled Sam, a complete anime hater. "I'm sick and tired of you going on about anime, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, and Nay-ru-toe!" exclaimed Sam. "Um…it's pronounced Naruto!" replied Sandra's soft voice. "Ugh! NARUTO! Look Sandra you may be my sister, but…you got to lie off a little bit ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't talk about Inuyasha in front of me. Better yet, don't talk about any anime in front of me all right?"

"…um…um… (Breaks out in tears)**YOU HATE ME**!"

Sandra runs to her room and slams the door behind her. Sam rolls her eyes, "Fine! But just one episode!" Sandra jumps out her room glowing brightly, "YAY!"

Sam plops on the couch as Sandra looks for a DVD. "What episode do you want to watch?" asks Sandra. "I don't know," replies Sam. "Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru?" offers Sandra.

"Seen it," says Sam.

"Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru?"

"Seen it."

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga?"

"Seen it! How come you're naming ones with mostly Sesshomaru in it?"

"I love Sesshomaru," Sandra softly replies.

"Go find a hobby," Sam mutters.

Any way Sandra ends up putting on, "The Man Who Fell in Love with Kagome." "I think Kagome should just go with Koga," Sandra says when it was over. "Who really cares?" says Sam coldly. (Sandra: -.-) "You know you act just like Sesshomaru" says Sandra smiling up at Sam. "Ah well I'm flattered, but I don't do girls, and I'm not interested in incest, little sister," replies Sam, mocking Sesshomaru. (Sandra: . )

"That's not what I meant! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ha ha ha you're blushing!"

**That night at midnight**

Sam wakes up because she heard noise in her room. She turns on her skeleton lamp. "Hello?" she calls out into the dimness of her room. She gets up out of her bed and turns on the light switch. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sam goes outside of her room, across the hall to Sandra's room. "Sandra, are you awake?" Sam opens Sandra's door, and sees Sandra dressed up like a scientist, mixing some sort of liquid in a beaker. "What are you doing?" says an impassive Sam. Sandra takes off her safety goggles and looks at Sam seriously, "Wouldn't it be cool if I came up with a potion that would make the Inuyasha characters come to life?" Sam looks at Sandra as if she was crazy, "Ok now, you **_seriously_** need to stop watching anime because it's ruining your life!" exclaims Sam. Sandra looks at Sam real hurt.

Sam hates making her sister hurt so she says, "Whatever do what you want. I'm going back to bed." Sandra smiles as Sam leaves. _'It would be really cool if that did happen,_' Sandra thought.

**That morning**

Sam wakes up to her mothers homemade cooking. As she gets dressed, she remembers Sandra earlier that morning. Sam puts on her shoes and heads towards Sandra's room. "Sandra? Hey are you in there?" Sam opens the door and sees Sandra writing something in her notebook. Sandra turns around and says, "Hey Sam." Sam could tell that Sandra got no sleep that night. "Did you even rest after I came in here this morning?" Sam asks. Sandra looks at Sam sluggish. Sam looks around the room and says, "So…uh…did the potion work?" Sandra's face lights up. She looks at Sam brightly, "Yeah I just need to do a few experiments and then…I really think I got it." Sam congratulates Sandra while thinking, _'This girl has got some major problems.'_

**After school that day**

"Yay its Friday!" exclaimed Sam she dropped her back-pack down on the floor of her room, "And I'm going to Vicky's house!"

"SAAAAMMM!" Sam heard Sandra yell. Sam rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. After looking for a while Sam finally finds Sandra in the kitchen. "Hey what's up?" Sam asks Sandra. "Sam listen to me, I'm gonna put this potion in the refrigerator. Please make sure no one drinks it. No better yet, make sure no one touches it," Sandra says pleadingly. Sandra looks up at Sam only to find her talking on the phone with Vicky, "Yeah sure, whatever," Sam says, continuing to talk to Vicky. "Thanks," Sandra says as she heads out the front door. Sam hangs up with Vicky and goes upstairs to her room. For the next fifteen minutes Sam packed her back-pack with all kind of stuff for Vicky's house. Stuff such as a cd player, cds; make up, candy, gum, her cell phone, bad-ass Goth pants, a black spaghetti-strapped tank, a bikini, and some other stuff that she just threw in. "All done," Sam said proud of herself. She goes downstairs to leave a note for her mom. Sam also made sure her phone was fully charged; it was. That's good because, now it will be able to work for three day's straight.

Sam leaves a note saying that she went to Vicky's and that Sandra went to Miranda's. She puts the note on the fridge. Sam decides to get something to drink before leaving so she opens the refrigerator. She sees a glass filled with what looks like, Kool-aid. The taste was probably the worst thing she ever tasted in her whole life. "Ugh! Gross! Some one forgot to put sugar!" Sam closes the refrigerator, and the last thing she remembered was grabbing her back-pack before she blacked out. She also heard Sandra's voice, '_I'm gonna put this potion in the refrigerator. Please make sure no one drinks it. No better yet, make sure no one touches it.'_ "Oh shit…"

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Sam where are you?" Sandra calls into the living room. She came back home because she had a bad feeling overcome her. Sandra goes over to the refrigerator and sees the note Sam wrote. Sandra goes over to the phone and calls up Vicky, "Hey Vicky is Sam over there?"

"No, she told me she was leaving the house when I last talked to her, and that was about **_half an hour ago_**!" Vicky answers.

Sandra says thanks and goes over to the fridge. The first thing she notices is the half drunken potion that she made. "What happened?" Sandra said softly to herself. She calls up her sisters' cell phone, silently praying that she will pick up. "Sandra is that you?" says Sam's voice on the end of the line, "I need help…I cant…This guy…Sessh….its not real…ahhhhh!"

"SAM!" Sandra starts freaking out. She starts crying when the line gets cut off. "SAM! IF THIS IS A JOKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she says in between sobs. Sandra hoped it was a joke but deep down inside she knew that her sister was in trouble and that she needs help.

**Vampire911: (Everyone has a little after talk thing so…I want one +)**

**Ahh now I feel very pleased! (happiness) so…um…now what. I love a lot of stuff, such as MARILYN MANSON! YEAH! Yes, I know a lot of people hate him, but the dude has such a wonderful voice. He's not that great looking but still he's freaking awesome! Poor Jedi Mistress 1990 has to listen to me all time going on and on about him. Oh yeah, Jedi Mistress 1990, great authoress. Gotta read her shit. Very cool. Now as I'm typing all this stuff I'm listening to MM right now.(MM is Marilyn Manson. Not man on man! If it was I would have put M/M DUHHH! J/k) So yeah Sam is just some kind of indifferent Goth girl. Hates anime and wants nothing to do with it. (Flock of otaku and me go to destroy Sam) but don't worry she…oh you'll see as soon as I get the next chappie up. **

**Question: Who should Sam be paired up with? I was thinking Sesshomaru but, that's just because (readers brace themselves) I LOVE SESSHOMARU! YAY SESSHY! I really don't want any Naraku/Sam pairings. I like Naraku but I just can't imagine him loving any one.**

**Until next chapter, hate, blood, and destruction, everyone. (If you want happiness then, peace, love, and stuff, until next time)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sam is just a regular Goth person/anime hater. Her sister, Sandra, is an Otaku and a witch. What happens when Sandra makes a potion that teleports anyone to the Inuyasha world?

Just so you know, I don't want anyone coming up to me saying, "you don't know what goth means!", I call Sam a goth because no other words describe her! Punk just doesn't fit. Sam is not hyper like punks nor is she THAT evil like TRUE Goths. If you must have a word lets call it independent. But I'm gonna call her Goth! Sorry if I seem snappy. I read this…oh; I'll just finish at the end of chap.

**WARNING**: includes mild rape.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sandra and Sam…I own people…swee-e-e-e-t.**

"What happened?" Sandra said softly to herself. She calls up her sisters' cell phone, silently praying that she will pick up. "Sandra is that you?" says Sam's voice on the end of the line, "I need help…I cant…This guy...its not real…ahhhhh!"

"SAM!" Sandra starts freaking out. She starts crying when the line gets cut off. "SAM! IF THIS IS A JOKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she says in between sobs. Sandra hoped it was a joke but deep down inside she knew that her sister was in trouble and that she needs help.

(With Sam)

After Sam took a drink of that potion she felt little light-headed at first. Then the next thing she knew, she blacked out. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a dark room. "What the hell--?" she started but was cut off by an oddly familiar voice, "Ah, you are finally awake, aren't you?"

Sam sits up and looks at the person who just spoke. When she looks at him she gasps. This guy looked exactly like Naraku from Inuyasha. Suddenly she got very angry, "Just who the hell do you think you are? Some freaky cosplayer who thinks he can just pick up a girl by actually dressing like that ass Naraku? Just because one girl's sister loves InuYasha doesn't mean that girl likes it too—" Sam gets cut off by a slap.

"Human wench! Just who do you think you are talking to?"

Sam rubs her cheek. For a crazy otaku he didn't have to hit that hard… suddenly Sandra's words hit her again, _'wouldn't it be cool if I made a potion that would make the Inu characters come to life?' _Sam closes her eyes in defeat and nods her head slightly, _'yup I'm gonna kill her if I ever get out of this place.' _

Suddenly "Naraku" slams her against the wall. "What the…?" she starts, but is silenced when Naraku's lips come crashing against hers. His tongue forcing its way inside her mouth. "Mmph!" Sam struggles to get free. _What the hell is this guy's problem? _If she really was in the Inuyasha world, shouldn't Naraku be less interested in a human goth girl such as herself? Then it hit her. Goths seem and look evil, so maybe he was trying to get her on his side? No, if that was the case why was he trying to have his way with her?

Sam gets snapped out of her thoughts when she is slammed onto the floor. She felt Naraku's hand slide from underneath her shirt. "Stop," she says trying to get her breath. She didn't want this. Naraku slaps her again, this time much harder. Sam feels tears come to her eyes. No one had ever made her cry. She couldn't even remember the last time she even felt sadness. This made her angry. She wasn't gonna let some ass of an anime character make her cry now was she? Sam pushes Naraku away as a warning.

Naraku stops what he's doing. For a second Sam thinks he might stop, but Naraku slaps her once again. This time using his claws (does Naraku even have claws?). As Sam touches her cheek, Naraku takes off her cargo pants. Sam starts to panic. "Stop!" she says again with more force than last time. Naraku roughly takes off her tank while saying, "Do you actually think someone like me is going to listen to your week attempts?"

Sam tightly hugs herself as Naraku tries to unhook her bra. _I'm going to get raped_! She thinks franticly. Naraku manages to unhook her bra and is now sucking roughly on her right breast. Sam whimpers in fear. She looks around the room. By the door she sees her backpack. She looks to her right and she sees her clothes in a pile.

As Naraku continues his nibbling and sucking, he runs his hand down to her mid body. As he is about to remove her last strip of clothing, Sam knees him in the groin. HARD! Now that Naraku is distracted, for a couple of free seconds, Sam grabs her clothes and her backpack as she dashes out of the room.

Not giving a care to where she is running Sam just continues to run for her life. While running she manages to put her clothes back on. But not her shoes. As she runs faster Sam notices tears streaming down her face. Just then her phone rings. The ID says 'Sandra' Sam franticly pushes the button, "Sandra is that you!" she says franticly, "I need help…I cant…This guy...it's not real…," suddenly she trips over a tree root, "ahhhhh!"

Sam gets up and notices her phone came apart. The battery just came off. Sam quickly puts it together and grabs her backpack. As she turns to continue on running she knocks right into someone. Sam looks up and gasps in fear…

**Vampire911: wheeeeee! Yay! I finally came up with the chappie! I'm so happy! Ok now to finish what I was saying earlier: I was on this one site, not mentioning any names, and this one person was all going off on "wannabe Goths" saying that they were posers and all. I was all like calm down. Any way he/she, still not mentioning any names, was saying that these wannabe's didn't even know the meaning to goth. I was all like shut up! Ya know? Anyway, I was just mad because the person didn't have any facts to back up their complaint so it just made him/her look bad and yeah. So I can call Sam what ever I feel like! Sam is Goth Sam is Goth Sam is Goth!1 please don't get mad at me. Everybody has an opinion… please update and yeah oh yeah, sorry its so short…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sam is just a regular Goth person/anime hater. Her sister, Sandra, is an Otaku and a witch. What happens when Sandra makes a potion that teleports anyone to the Inuyasha world?

Note: _italics are Sam's thoughts_** Bolds are Kagome's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: . . . **

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

Not giving a care to where she is running Sam just continues to run for her life. While running she manages to put her clothes back on. But not her shoes. As she runs faster Sam notices tears streaming down her face. Just then her phone rings. The ID says 'Sandra' Sam franticly pushes the button, "Sandra is that you!" she says franticly, "I need help…I cant…This guy...it's not real…," suddenly she trips over a tree root, "ahhhhh!"

Sam gets up and notices her phone came apart. The battery just came off. Sam quickly puts it together and grabs her backpack. As she turns to continue on running she knocks right into someone. Sam looks up and gasps in fear…

"You!" says the person. By the moonlight you could tell who it was. _No way…it's not possible… _There in front of Sam was…Inuyasha.

"You have Naraku's sent all over you! What connection do you have with him? Where is he!" Inuyasha demands. Sam gets pissed. No one talks to her that way! But before she was able to insult Inuyasha, Kagome and the group catch up.

_Always one step behind huh? _

"Inuyasha? Is that who you scented..? OH MY GOSH! Are you ok!" Kagome says to Sam. Sam looks down at herself and shrugs. She knew she was a mess. She almost got raped by a freaking Naraku. Yeah she was ok…

"I am fine I just…need…to…'" Not that Sam would have admitted it, but she was so happy that the Inu group was here. Out of all the episodes she seen there was just no defeating them.

"You poor thing! Sango? Can you help me?" Kagome says. Sango nods as she hands Kagome alcohol and cotton. Sam sits down as Kagome cleans off her face.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yells in frustration. "We should go and find Naraku, and just leave this human!"

"Inuyasha? SIT!" Kagome says, "We cannot leave her! She has the smell of Naraku all over her and aside from all that, she just got attacked!" **and she is also wearing future clothing. Is she from my time?**

"What so you mean by that!" Inuyasha yells back.

"You are so dense it should be a crime…" Kagome mutters.

Sam gets tired of their rambling so she says, "I almost got raped dim-wit!"

Inuyasha glares at her and Miroku comes up. "What is your name fair lady?" he asks.

"Uh…Sam…?"

"Lady Sam, would you consider in baring my child?"

"No"

"What?" Miroku wasn't used to such a forward answer. Usually when he asked, he got slapped or giggled from. But she refused his proposal entirely.

"O...K…You sure?" he asked again.

"No I will not bare your kid. Why would I want to throw my youth away for that? I don't even know you…" Sam said.

The whole group starts laughing at Miroku's stupidity.

Sam sighs at everyone's stupidity. She did not have time to hang out with these people! This may be heaven for Sandra but this was hell for Sam.

"Listen Kagome and Inuyasha, I am going to have to leave you people-" she is cut off by them saying "How did you know our names?"

Sam slumps down…_I don't have time for this_…

Kagome, noticing her distress, changes the subject, "So Sam…I noticed that you are wearing very unusual clothes…where are you from?"

"Listen Kagome, I am from the same time you are. I was on my way to my friends until I was here"

"How did you know I was-?"

"I am psychic," Sam said bluntly. _WTF am I saying! No one is gonna believe that I am…well anything is possible right? I mean look at myself now…_

"Wow you are?" Shippo says excitedly.

Sam just rolls her eyes.

Inuyasha growls then says, "Shit Naraku's scent just disappeared…damn it all"

Kagome shrugs, "We'll find him. After all he was after Sam right?" She then turns to Sam, "Would you like to travel with us?"

Sam looks at Inuyasha then at Miroku then back to Kagome, "Sure," she says.

So now Sam is gonna travel with Inuyasha's group woot-woot. Well more like big deal…

--

**Hey people I am continuing this fic cause Jedi wanted me to so I am! thanks for your review Alina. I am so happy! I am really sorry if it is so short! I wasn't sure how to make this chapter but I did it. And don't worry, in the next chappie good things will happen I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is another chapter of this fic **

**Oh and I go by the anime because I am not fortunate enough to read all of the manga! **

**This takes place in episodes 34-36 ok? Incase you don't notice at first.**

_Italics are Sam's thoughts_

**Bolds are Sandra on the phone . . . don't ask**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

**(Sam's POV)**

Ok this is just perfect. I now know that I want to kill Sandra. What was she thinking? Instead of the darn characters being in MY world I am here in their world! I know I should have told her to just put the science project down and just go to sleep!

We stayed up last night until midnight, just talking about things. Inuyasha really bugs. I don't care much for him. He is so dense that it should be a crime. Kagome is annoying and Miroku and Sango should just get together already. I don't understand, what is the whole great thing about this anime? This morning we woke up around 7 in the morning.

Kagome keeps mentioning that she couldn't believe that Kikyo took her jewel shards. Insipid fools…

**(No ones POV)**

As Sam and everyone were walking, a cow comes out from the sky.

". . . Cows don't fly…" Kagome said distantly.

The man on the cow said, "Draw your sword Inuyasha."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Totosai," she muttered.

"Whats that?" Inuyasha said.

Totosai looked at Sam weirdly, "Yes my name is Totosai, Draw your sword Inuyasha. I'm coming for you weather you draw your sword or not." Just then he attacks InuYasha with a hammer.

Sam looks up as if she was thinking, "Totosai comes in around the 34th episode…so that means…Inuyasha doesn't know how to do wind scar? Pathetic"

Fortunately, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to Sam. Instead he was focusing on Totosai.

* * *

Things finally settled down and Totosai was talking about Tessaiga.

_Wait, this sounds oddly familiar. . ._

"I need you to protect me from someone"

"Who, some old geezer?"

_Too familiar_

Just then out of nowhere a two headed Dragon comes out of the sky.

"He's here!" Totosai yelled.

_Yup…I figured . . . man Sandra would pay big money to see Sesshomaru in real life . . . ish._

Sesshomaru says his little speech about how sorry Totosai should be for Tessaiga.

So yeah every one is mad at Sesshomaru for coming and Kagome is pissed at Totosai for being wishy-washy. Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha and Inuyasha attacks him back. When the fight suddenly halts, so Inuyasha catch his breath, Sam starts laughing.

Kagome looks at Sam surprised, "You know Sam, I am very glad that a laugh can come out of your mouth but…this is so not the time!"

Laughing and trying to get her breath Sam says, "Ah yeah that was good…I don't know how you can keep a straight face Kagome. I really don't."

"Uh…What do you mean?"

Sam looks Sesshomaru who is looking pissed that she interrupted his fight.

Sam points at Sesshomaru with an evil smirk on her face, "He really does look like a girl in real life."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha's mouths all fall open, whereas Sesshomaru's eyes narrow even more.

Sam continues, "You've known Sesshy way longer than I have, and just by watching his fighting form just now…he fights like a girl!"

Kagome puts a hand over her mouth to hide her growing smile.

"It's Lord to you human," Sesshomaru says, still glaring.

"Oh, forgive me, Lord fluffy, but I don't do honorifics"

Inuyasha starts snickering, "Heh, heh…Lord Fluffy…"

"Do you seek death, human," Sesshomaru said holding his poison claw up.

"Yeah," Sam replies.

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha says.

Kagome covers up Sam's mouth to keep her from talking.

Sesshomaru and Sam both shoot death glares at each other.

_Damn! What a hole! What does Sandra see in a loser like this?_

Just the thought of Sandra made Sam snap.

_Sandra will kill me if I did not do this. . ._

Sam takes out her phone. _Heh, heh…_

She runs from Kagome's grip. She continues running till she gets to Inuyasha, "Yo Fluffkins! Say cheese!

Sesshomaru glares at her and he gets pissed when the phone makes a click when Sam took the pic.

"Human what spell did you bestow on me? Answer me or I shall kill you."

_Curse? Oh, he means the phone . . . heh heh _

"Sesshomaru, I just placed the curse of Sandra upon you!" She says as she sends it to Sandra's phone.

"But didn't you-" Kagome starts.

"Thank You Kagome…" Sam interrupts.

Sam looks back at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had a tint of red. _Oooh, I think I caused enough damage today. From the real world or not I am still a human. . ._

Just then Sam's phone starts ringing, "And there is the curse bringer!"

"Hello?" she answers.

"**Sam! Is that you!"**

"Uh, yeah Sandra it's me…"

"**Are you ok? What happened? Did you drink that potion! I told you not to!"**

"Uh…Sandra. Did you get that pic I sent you?"

"**YES! God it looked so real. As if you were actually in the anime!"**

"What would you say if I told you I was?"

"**I'd probobly haveto kill you. . . where are you anyway?**

"Well you remember. . ." Sam looks at inuyasha, "Look, Sesshomaru is a sitting duck! You are missing the perfect time to strike!"

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru, who did have his guard down, but sesshomaru was now looking at Inuyasha, ready for a fight. As they were fighting San talks to Sandra about the poation and shit.

* * *

After the fight totosai was talking about tenseiga to the inu gang. Sam fell asleep cause the info, "didn't concern her. If it was about Inuyasha and his family's problem, then she was not going to butt in, like **some **schoolgirl."

* * *

(The next day)

"whoo man! I slept good!" Sam says refreashed.

**Everyone:** Sweatdrop…

"Well I bes be off!" Totosai says, jumping on his cow.

Kagome tries to stop him but Inuyasha stops her.

10 seconds later he comes back with Sesshomaru behind him.

"Oooh it's the crossdresser!" Sam says. She turns to Sesshomaru, "Long thime no see."

Sesshomaru glares at her, "Inuyasha, make her stop. Her insults will cause her death."

"Sam! Shut up!" Inuyasha says.

Sam rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Vampire911: well that is al I could think of so far. . .i have nothing left to say now heh heh. . .yeah…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire911: thank you all for the reviews they are wonderful **

**Disclaimer: this I no own. Though the idea of following the episodes are my own! **

**Inspiration music: Gravitation soundtrack (Good music there peoples!) **

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

"Oooh it's the cross dresser!" Sam says. She turns to Sesshomaru, "Long time no see."

Sesshomaru glares at her, "Inuyasha, make her stop. Her insults will cause her death."

"Sam! Shut up!" Inuyasha says.

Sam rolls her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once again, start battling it out.

_Any second now Inuyasha will be mastering the wind scar…this fight is going nowhere fast…sigh…_

When Kagome and Totosai started talking about the wind Scar Sam zoned out. She really wanted to annoy Sesshomaru more, but Inuyasha told her to keep her mouth shut. Not that Sam would ever listen, but she is only human, she knows her boundaries.

When Inuyasha used the Tessaiga Sam couldn't stop herself, "BULLS-EYE!" she yelled.

* * *

"Wow Inuyasha you did it! You mastered the Wind Scar!" Kagome said.

"Yeah Inuyasha. Isn't it wonderful?" Sam said, smiling brightly.

"Uh Sam," Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Yes Inu-chan?" Sam answered still smiling.

"You don't seem to convincing with that smile…"

"I know…"

". . ."

""

"O.O"

""

"o.O"

"-.-…what are you looking at dog boy?" (A/N: Please don't ask. . .'-.-"

--

After Totosai left, the group started traveling once again. After a while Kagome said that she scented a sacred jewel nearby.

_Finally, Koga will come and take her away cause Kagome cant keep her mouth shut and I will be home free for a while hahahahaha! _

When they arrived at the village Kagome said the jewel was, these wolves started attacking out of nowhere.

"Kill them Inuyasha you can do it!" Sam yelled.

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hee hee!"

Shippo smirked. He was starting to like Sam. She was able to get under everyone's skin without having to do any physical damage. He planned on asking her about it later when things finally settled down.

Suddenly the wolves started howling.

"They are calling for their comrades!" Miroku said.

"NOOOOO!" Sam wailed.

Sure enough a whirlwind came and out of it came a wolf demon, "I am Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who are you and why are you killing my comrades?" he said.

Inuyasha and Koga started to get into this huge argument about the wolves eating the villagers.

Sam rolled her eyes in boredom.

_Ok, things are getting boring . . . oh I have an idea…heh heh…_

Just then, Sam's mouth fell open.

Koga noticed Sam gawking at him, "What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped.

"You know, in real life your skirt is shorter…"

Koga started growling.

"Heh heh, you're right…" Inuyasha said.

"Watch out Inuyasha, with his girly look he may be gay…make sure he doesn't come on to you!" Sam whispered loudly.

Catching the joke Inuyasha whispered, "You are so right. I was kind of wondering why his hair was really flippy!"

Koga started growling even more, "Alright, human you asked for it! I shall take great pleasure in killing you, and feeding you to my wolves!"

"I would love to fight you Koga, but once you take the jewel shards out of your arm and legs, I will gladly fight you…" Sam says.

Koga's eyes widened at what she said.

_Wait I know that expression…that is the same one he gave Kagome when she revealed she could see the sacred . . . Oh shit!_

Sam quickly covers her mouth.

Koga looked at her as if he had his pray cornered and ready to pounce.

Inuyasha noticed his look and stepped in front of her.

"You better watch yourself mutt-face!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Wot!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

Kouga repeated himself.

"Alright you rabies infested wolf you asked for it!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"Thanks for the firewood Kagome, Shippo, and Sam," Sango said.

"You're welcome," Kagome answered.

Sam sat down in a dark corner and put her cd player on.

Shippo went over to her and sat on her lap.

"Hey runt." She said smiling.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked her.

"Hnmm? Oh listening to Evanescence. You wanna listen?"

"I can hear it from here," Shippo said smiling.

Sam smiles back and closes her eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," she said, as she took off her head phones.

"You're really good at insults. How do you manage to get under peoples skin without any effort?"

"Hmm, I guess…uh…well…hmmm. It depends on the situation, I guess. You are not in good terms with Inuyasha, so you just attack him on his week points. Nothing too personal, like his two-timing, but something like him being able to catch Naraku's scent without sniffing the ground, but when it comes to everything else, he is on all fours. That is not my best but it is something."

Shippo smiled, "I really liked it when you got to Sesshomaru. That was funny!"

"Thanks."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ok Inuyasha, tell me again, why are you going after Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I will kill him for calling me a mutt!"

Sam puts on her CD player and sunglasses. Shippo, hearing the unusual, music jumps in her arms and listens along with her.

Just then, these wolves come running down the cliff they were at, and they attack Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango block them off as they protected Kagome.

_Whoa-ness! Koga is coming…_

Sam, stupidly, looks over the cliff and sees Koga running right up to her.

_Oh man this is not-_

"-HAPPENING!" Sam yelled as Koga grabbed her waist and jumped to the next cliff wall.

She held on to her glasses and headphones as they fell off of the cliff and onto the next one.

When they landed Kouga said, "Too much for you to handle human?"

"You know, I have been on a rollercoaster that was faster than you…much more bigger too...quite amusing actually…"

"Shut up."

Sam saw a shadow on the ground that looked like the birds of paradise, "eww…" she said.

"Do you sense a jewel shard?" Koga said.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Don't play coy with me; I know you can sense the Sacred Jewel shards."

Sam looked at him in amazement, "What have you been smoking? Give me some!"

"I won't ask you again; do you sense a jewel shard?"

"No I do not."

_Hey it's the truth…_

"You sure? How bout over there, beyond those cliffs?"

"Hnmm…nope, niente, nada, no dice."

_That's true too ha! I am such an honest person…_

"Fine then I have no purpose here. Let's go!"

_Ooh goody!_

* * *

**AT KOGA'S DEN**

"Hey Koga! Who's the woman?"

"Hey guys I'm back!" Kouga said to his tribe.

Sam snorted, "Yay…now lets have a festival celebrating your return…"

Koga roughly pushed her on the straw bed. All the wolves looked at her hungrily.

_Heh, like what you see?_

"This woman is off limits. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite!"

"Tell it like it is brotha!" Sam said making a fist, pounding her heart, and making a peace sign afterwards.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Inuyasha! We have to save Sam!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, "With her mouth, I don't think there will be much to save . . ."

Suddenly Shippo's mushrooms came sprouting from the ground, "Ok ex-nay that lets go!"

* * *

**Back with Sam:**

So Koga explained the crisis to Sam about the birds of paradise. Sam, knowing the whole story, (hey if you remember she watched this episode in the first chappie hahaha! Ok continue  ) tried not to zone out in the middle of his speech.

Yeah, yeah, I'll help you, sheesh, don't sound too desperate…"

Sam heard a commotion and saw that the wolves had picked all of Shippo's mushrooms. She looked down and saw Shippo, who was in a total wreck.

"Plan backfired?" she said.

Shippo looked at her and sighed.

* * *

**Later that day**

_Man, I really wish I could go home…I don't even like this episode . . . heck I don't like any of the episodes! Shit! I could be at home right now…well actually I would be at Vicky's…I wonder how she is…I hops Sandra didn't tell her that I was in an anime…she will totally buy it . . . _

Sam is cut out of her thoughts by Shippo's voice, "get up" he said.

Sam looked up at him and laughed.

"Come on Sam!"

"Ok, Ok I am coming!"

Well unfortunately they get caught. Sam made sure she got a spear to throw.

When they made it to the edge of a cliff Sam kicked Shippo off, "Go tell Inuyasha to freaking hurry his ass off!" she yelled.

She threw the spear at the chain to block it from getting Shippo.

She watched Shippo fly away, "Fly away little buddy! Be free!" she laughed to herself, but when she turned around she stopped.

Koga was right there.

"Well hello! You just missed an episode of Sam and Shippo trying to escape heh, heh."

Koga smirked, "You are loyal to your friends, and I like that. I am gonna make you my woman."

Sam's eyes widened.

_Oh no, he did not! It was supposed to be Kagome he falls in love with! Oh crap!_

* * *

**Vampire911: hahaha I made this chapter really long I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire911: Thank you so much for the reviews I glad people like this .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this or any of the music/lyrics that I might happen to put. **

**Inspiration music: "Dreaming of you" Selena "All the things she said, 30 minutes" tATu.**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

Koga smirked, "You are loyal to your friends, and I like that. I am gonna make you my woman."

Sam's eyes widened.

_Oh no, he did not! It was supposed to be Kagome he falls in love with! Oh crap!_

* * *

Sam looks at Kouga wide eyed.

_Aww shit…_

"Hey Koga…no. I am not gonna be your woman. Nuh-uh, no way. Ha!"

"Why not?" Koga asked, "Is it because you love that mutt Inutrasha?"

Sam starts laughing, "Oh sure. The dude doesn't need me added to his fan club. No I just don't want a relationship with anyone just yet..."

Koga shrugs, "Fine. I'll just have to win your heart…" he says as he walks away.

Sam grimaces, "oh great I can't wait…"

* * *

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey it is Shippou!" Sango says

"Shippou where is Sam?" Kagome asks.

"She is gonna fight the birds of paradise, Kouga is gonna kill her, they want to eat her, they think she can sense the jewel, she-"

"Wait wait hold on…what?"

"Sam is gonna go with Koga to fight the birds of paradise. They are mortal enemies. They hate each other!"

"Inuyasha we have to save her!"

Inuyasha rubs his head, "it is a miracle she is alive…"

"Well then let's get her before she turns into dog meat…no offence…"

"Offence taken," InuYasha growls.

* * *

Sam looks up the cliff, "So uh…that is where the birds live eh?"

"Yeah, you are coming with me," Kouga says as he grabs her and jumps up onto the cliff.

"Whoo-hoo. I always wanted to go rock climbing…." Sam says as Koga holds her tighter. He jumps higher up the cliff.

Just then the birds of paradise attack.

The whole wolf demon tribe just then starts throwing things like rocks and spears.

"Just think what you would accomplish if you had a machine gun…" Sam murmurs.

Right then a bird attacks her and Kouga. Koga jumps off of the cliff and sets her down with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"We will take care of you sis," they say.

_I feel safe. These losers can't even take care of themselves in the actual anime; much less "protect" me…_

They start talking about how she is now Koga's woman, so she is their sis.

"Yeah, yeah, interesting…Hey Ginta, come over here a few steps," Sam says.

Ginta walks over to her about five steps. Just then a bird of paradise swoops down and misses Ginta about a foot.

Ginta's eyes widen, "You saved me! You knew that bird was coming didn't you?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sam says as she looks away from Ginta's and Hakkaku's happy faces.

"SAM!"

Sam looks to her left and sees Inuyasha and the group.

"Oh look they came for me…" she says.

She looks up to see Kouga glaring at Inuyasha, "Hey mutt-face! Why the hell are you here?"

Inuyasha glares up at him, "What do you think? I came to take Sam back!"

"Sam?" Koga starts growling, "Listen dog-face, Sam is my woman so hands off her!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. He looks over to Sam who is cracking her knuckles. He turns back to Kouga who is jumping higher up the cliff, "The feeling doesn't seem mutual!"

Koga turns back to Inuyasha, "Listen Inu-trasha! I claimed her as mine alright? I LOVE YOU SAM!"

"Eww…no you don't…" Sam said disgusted.

"Sam you may not feel it now but I will have you!" Koga says.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming. By the way the bird of paradise is up over the cliff…" Sam said to get him off of the subject.

Koga looked up. Sure enough there was a humongo bird of paradise flying over the cliff. Koga smirks as he went to go fight it.

* * *

"So Sam what is Koga talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam growls at Kagome.

Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked up all of the birds of paradise.

"Woot-woot! Look at that!" Sam said.

She looked around and saw that Inuyasha had gone after Kouga, "What a loser we should go already and let him get killed…"

"Sam you are so heartless!" Kagome exclaims.

"The dude loves me and wants me as his mate…" Sam says through clenched teeth.

Kagome shrugs, "But that is so cute!"

Sam shakes her head and chills till Inuyasha comes back.

* * *

**Vampire911: I was planning to make this longer but then I decided…no. hahaha ok buh-bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire911: Thank you so much for the reviews I glad people like this .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this or any of the music/lyrics that I might happen to put. **

**Inspiration music: Avenue Q soundtrack…I don't know why I put this...**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

"The dude loves me and wants me as his mate…" Sam says through clenched teeth.

Kagome shrugs, "But that is so cute!"

Sam shakes her head and chills till Inuyasha comes back.

* * *

When Sam looks up she see a huge explosion up on the cliff.

Shortly after, Inuyasha comes down smirking in triumph.

Sam smiles but her smile disappears as she sees Kagome aiding Kouga, "Whoa whoa! What the flip are you doing?"

"Kouga is hurt Sam!" Kagome says.

"That's cause he got his jewel shard out of his arm!" Sam whines.

Kagome frowns at Sam and Inuyasha glares at Kagome, "Lets just kill him NOW!" he says as he is about to charge at Kouga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome says.

"Uh…" Inuyasha says nervously.

"Spaghetti!" Sam yells.

The wolf tribe just then runs off with Kouga.

* * *

"So did you guys miss me as I was gone?" Sam asks.

Everyone laughs and chills out by the campfire.

"oh! I have music," Sam says as she pulls out her CD player and speakers. (Ever see those speakers that hook up into CD player's?)

"Oooh what do you have?" Kagome says.

'everything…" Sam answers.

She looks through her cd case and finds a cd, "Heh, heh, ok now Miroku this is your theme song…"

_Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute_

Sam starts moving along with the beat, moving her arms around.

_I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black_

**Sango:** this girl has problems

_rap  
I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
_

"Heh heh I like this song already…" Miroku says.

"It might as well been written for you," Sango says.

_Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so horney  
_

**Miroku: **Finally someone who understands!

"Uh Miroku? Mixalot is about as demented as you…" Sam says.

_Ooh, all of that smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet, got it goin like a turbo vette--  
_

Kagome turns the cd off, "Uh…lets listen to something different…"

Sam looks at Kagome then at her CD player then at Kagome again, "Never touch an American's CD player…"

Sam smiles "Ok enough music. I need to get some sleep. See? The sleep fairy has come to take me away in 3, 2, 1…"

* * *

**The next day**

"I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome says.

"INUYASHA! She senses a jewel isn't this great?" Sam says nervously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. All day she has been jumpy and very nervous.

Sam didn't want to admit it but she was still freaked out by the incident with Naraku.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…this part of the series is coming. Damn damn damn. This is where Inuyasha and the group get trapped once again and stupid Naraku…grrrr… I will kill him with my bare hands…_

Just then a bear demon came, swooped and missed the inu gang.

Sam points to the bear demons paws, "hey bear hands!" **(A/N: if you haven't seen the Fairly Odd Parents "Abracatastropy"…then forget that last comment**)

Kagome says that the jewel is in the forehead but just then Naraku's poisonous insects come.

They get the jewel and they start flying away.

"Uh… it may be a trap Inuyasha" Sam says stupidly.

"Oh well lets go!"

* * *

**At Naraku's castle**

"Whoa, these are all wolf demons. They probably came cause of the jewel shards that Naraku possesses."

Sam looks at the dead bodies.

_Whoa-ness_

Suddenly the wolf demons bodies start attacking.

_I don't have time to watch this again…I wonder how it would be to…cheat a little…_

Sam sneaks away from the group. She grabs her backpack and pulls out a medium hand knife. (Hey I have one to, so why cant Sam?)

She goes inside one of the castle rooms. As she is looking for any signs of…anything, she notices a light emitting from a room about 30 feet away.

_Kagura!_

She runs into the room right when Kagura snaps her fan. Kagura looks at Sam in surprise.

"Just finishing a game of the dance of the dead, Kagura?" Sam says smiling wickedly.

Kagura recovers form her surprise and shock, "Well then, you seem to know me, but I am afraid I cannot return the honor…"

Sam smirks, "Damn bitch you are the most awesomest female on this entire show. How can a bad ass bizoch like you, fall for a loser, like Sesshomaru?"

Kagura looks at Sam confused. Sam looks at her back, "I feel like ruining the whole plot of the story alright? Inuyasha can do the wind scar and Naraku want to see if it actually works, by using you."

Kagura smirks, "Ha! As if! You are working with Inuyasha! My master would not do that to me. You are becoming a nuisance! Dance of Blades!"

Sam's eyes widen as the blades of wind head for her.

* * *

**Vampire911: Where the flip is this story going? I don't even know anymore! Yeah a cliffy. sigh**


	8. chapter 8

**Vampire911: Thank you so much for the reviews I glad people like this . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this or any of the music/lyrics that I might happen to put. **

**Inspiration music: I am very pissed off right now. My stupid audiocentral went down the crapper. So now I have my boom-box plugged right next to my comp. sigh I BOUGHT THE AVENUE Q CD! WOOT-WOOT! I am so happy. . . **

****

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha? Big deal! **

Kagura smirks, "Ha! As if! You are working with Inuyasha! My master would not do that to me. You are becoming a nuisance! Dance of Blades!"

Sam's eyes widen as the blades of wind head for her.

* * *

Just then she sees Miroku's staff in front of her.

_That is the pervert's stick…it blocked those blades…it is very hard heh heh _(ok this goes to show you how messed up I am at the moment)

Sango comes out from behind her, "Sam, go out there, maybe you can stop Kouga. We will take care of things here."

Sam nods. She heads outside. What a sight beheld! There was Kouga trying to punch Inuyasha and there was Kagome trying to explain to Kouga about Naraku.

Sam didn't even feel like interfering with the show anymore. She sighed and sat on a rock near the castle.

She watched as Kouga broke Inuyasha's arm.

_Owww _

She watched as Kouga punched Inuyasha, nearly killing him.

_Oooh that hurts… _

Just then Kagura came out applauding Kouga.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded.

"I am Kagura the wind sorceress. Job well done, wolf boy. You got your revenge on Inuyasha. Now your deceased wolf tribe shall now attend your final dance. Dance of the dead!"

Just then the whole wolf tribe springs to life, attacking Kouga.

_Aw Inuyasha will take care of things from here…once he wakes up…until then I am gonna go check up on Sango and Miroku. _

* * *

"It is a demon puppet!"

"How long is Naraku gonna keep this up!" Sango yells as she dodges the attack from the puppet.

"I see nothing exiting is happening here…" Sam says as she walks up to them.

"Sam! What are you doing here? Were you able to stop Kouga from killing Inuyasha?"

"Oh…uh…about that…no…" Sam says.

Miroku doges an attack from the demon puppet "Go back out there and try to stop them."

"Yeah that would work if Kouga would actually listen to me!" Sam says as she goes outside.

When she looks outside she sees Kagome shooting an arrow at Inuyasha.

Sam remembers that Kagome's sacred arrow makes Kagura demonic winds cease.

She walks over to the rock she once was. She watches Inuyasha do wind scar on Kagura.

_Can say I didn't warn her _

Sam sighs and shakes her head.

Kagura looks at Sam when she got hit. She narrowed her eyes at Sam who was shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

_How did she know? _

Sam walks over to Kouga who is practically paralyzed, "Don't worry Kouga, Kagome will use her sacred arrow and get that fake jewel out of your arm."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY (so what if I skip some parts…) Ps: This is episode 41 "Kagura's dance and Kanna's mirror" **

When Sango went to go fill up a water bottle, these villagers mistook her for a woman that they were looking for. Inuyasha came and beat them up for trying to attack Sango. Then out of nowhere a young girl, who the villagers were looking for, comes out and thanks them for scaring the villagers away.

Kagome and Sam and Miroku catch up to them. Koharu recognizes Miroku and tells them that they had met when she was a child.

"Miroku I am old enough now, I can bare your child," Koharu says to Miroku.

Everyone, besides Miroku and Sam, gasps.

* * *

"WTF!" Kagome says.

"Letch…" Sango mutters.

"Damn monk…" Inuyasha mumbles.

"OK now let me get this straight," Sam says, the only one exited, "This girl Koharu was 10 when you asked her to bare your children?"

Miroku nods. Koharu wraps her arms around says, "Yes, it was the happiest day of my life!"

"Whoa, Miroku…getting a child like her that exited…You're a stud!" Sam says nodding her head.

Kagome looks at Sam shocked, "How could you applaud him Sam!"

Sam looks at Kagome, "Hey just imagine if he got his hands on the things in our time. Hello! Playboy, porno, sex toys; believe me, he is better off doing what he does now…"

Kagome imagines Miroku in her time, enjoying all the immoral things that go on there. She finally decides that he is better off doing what he does now.

* * *

**LATER **

"Miroku, you better find a way to get rid of her and fast," Inuyasha grumbles.

"Inuyasha is right. We won't be able to find the jewel shards with her tagging along," Kagome says.

"…" Sango says. **(Hey come on! She is pissed.) **

**"**She will get eaten by demons if she tags along," Sam says.

Miroku sighs, "Ok fine," he goes off to Koharu.

* * *

**SKIP SKIP SKIP SOME MORE **

So Koharu was sad when she found out that she wouldn't be able to stay with Miroku and them. Inuyasha was getting irritated that Koharu wouldn't stop crying.

He was about to go in the hut to talk to her but Sam stopped him.

_Shit, this is the episode where Inuyasha gets hit with the wind scar. I don't want my soul sucked out of me when Kanna gets here! _

"Hey uh, Inuyasha? I think we should go and not worry about her crying fit. She will get over it…they all do"

"She shouldn't waste her tears on him," Inuyasha says as he pulls his arm back. He goes to Koharu and tells her that they will stay for the night only.

_Aw shit! _

* * *

**THAT NIGHT **

While everyone was eating Sam noticed that Koharu was gone.

_Ok so she is probably getting her soul sucked out of her right now. _

Sam sighs as she imagines her soul getting sucked out of her body.

"Ehh…" Sam says, feeling sick.

"Hey Sam, are you ok?" Kagome asks.

"Eh, yeah Kagome I am fine," Sam says.

"Inuyasha," Miroku says.

"Yeah I know. We are surrounded. Come on Miroku, lets go look around," Inuyasha says as he grabs onto Tessaiga.

Sam starts whining.

Kagome looks at her strangely.

* * *

Sam sits with Kagome and Sango. Suddenly Koharu comes through the door, "There is a demon here!"

Kagome and Sango get up, but Sam sits there.

"Sam are you coming?" Kagome asks.

"What! Of course I am!" Sam yells.

* * *

Sam looks around the dark hallway.

"The demon is in here," Koharu says as she leads the girls in a room.

Sam looks ahead of her and sees Kanna standing there holding her mirror.

"Whoa…in real life she looks even more ghostly," Sam whispers.

"LOOK!" Kagome says.

Sango gets her Hiraikotsu ready. Kanna suddenly disappears and appears to their left, then she disappears and reappears to the right.

Sango starts to get restless. She grabs her Hiraikotsu and throws it before Sam can stop her.

The Hiraikotsu gets thrown back at Sango.

Sam closes her eyes as she hears Sango's bones crunch.

When she opens them she feels Koharu behind her. Before she is able to react, Koharu grabs underneath Sam's arms and shoulders, catching her into a headlock…ish thing.

Sam looks at Koharu, "Bitch…" she mutters. She looks to her left and she sees Kagome struggle with Sango. It so happened that when Sango got hit with her weapon she landed on Kagome.

Sam looks in front of her and sees Kanna walking up to her, holding out her mirror.

* * *

**Vampire911: Yay another chappie! Woot-woot. Ah now I can sleep peacefully tonight. I know that in the actual episode Sango lands on Shippo, but oh well I changed it! Hahaha! I know you guys are probably wanting more of Sam's sarcasm and stuff. Don't worry it will happen…just not now. Just wait till Sesshy wields Tokijin. Ok? Thanks. Please review…I need them to bring my spirits up…and for inspiration… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow…3 flames in a row…and by the same person! Waaaa! Oh well, so is Sam starting to be annoying? Hmm… well this is my fic so I will just continue it the way I want. Hmph! **

**Disclaimer: …uh…yeah…Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and stuff like that... **

**

* * *

**

Sam glares at Kanna who is walking towards her.

_Shit…just what I wanted to avoid... _

"Look into my mirror," Kanna says softly.

Sam tries to look away from Kanna's hypnotizing mirror but she couldn't. She looked straight into the mirror. Suddenly she felt her breath leave her and her whole body turned cold; everything turned black.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha, once again had a run-in with Kagura.

Miroku ran back to where the girls were.

"Miroku!" Koharu yelled. (Bitch…)

Out of nowhere Koharu pulled out a knife and attacked Miroku. Miroku dodged her attack and knocked her out.

He ran into the room where Kagome and the girls were.

There he saw Kagome with Sango and Shippo. He turned his head and saw a different demon hovering over Sam. The demon looked up at him then disappeared.

"She got her soul sucked out of her!" Shippo exclaimed, "And Sango got her Hiraikotsu struck back at her."

Miroku processed the information in his mind and suddenly figured out the plan, they wanted to strike Inuyasha's wind scar back at him!

* * *

(Uh….hopefully you all seen this episode. If you haven't then Inuyasha gets the wind scar thrown back at him. Miroku tried to warn him but it was too late, in the real ep really. So yes…Now skipping to where the souls get back into the peoples bodies.)

Sam felt lost. There was a never-ending blackness consuming her. She was cold and lost. She felt a huge rush. She felt as if she was being sucked back into something. Suddenly she felt as if the world was on her shoulders. Every thing was so heavy.

Sam opens her eyes.

_What the hell happened…? _

She sits up. She looks ahead and sees Miroku opening his wind tunnel.

She marvels at how powerful it is. When watching him on TV, it doesn't seem pt powerful. But now in real life…the wind is so strong that is was unbelievable. Even from this distance, the Kazaana is powerful.

Sam turns her head and sees Koharu looking at Miroku.

Koharu looks at Sam.

_Grrrr…bitch… _

* * *

"Hey Shippo, how is Inuyasha?" Sam asks Shippo.

Inuyasha was struck with his wind scar and Sango had broken arms because she was hit with her weapon. Kagome and Miroku went to go look for more medicinal herbs and crap.

"He just woke up. He is in a wreck but he will live," Shippo says as he fills up the water thing.

Sam nods. She sighs. If there was one flaw about this show, it was that it went by to slow. Too many enemies. And how come Inuyasha is getting more powerful enemies than his father had?

Sam looks up when she hears Shippo cry out in surprise.

Shippo was being tied up by Kikyo's soul collectors.

_Oh the porcelain doll is making her entrance. . . _

Suddenly she gets tied up by the damn soul collectors.

Sam tries to wriggle free but the soul collectors are stronger than they appear.

"You damn…rubber bands!" Sam yells. (…they kind of look rubber…don't you agree..?)

Inuyasha just then comes out of the hut. Shippo starts warning him, telling him not to move but InuYasha ignores him.

Sam watches as Inuyasha limps to where Kikyo may be.

A couple of minutes later Kagome and Miroku come back.

"Inuyasha went to see Kikyo!" Shippo exclaimed.

_Way to rat him out… _

Kagome looks at Sam.

Sam shrugs.

* * *

Sam watches over Sango as Kagome and the others go after Inuyasha.

_Sigh…this is getting boring. I need to find a way to get back home. Sandra must be getting worried…ooh…mom must be killing herself…heh heh this sucks… _

"Sam, are you ok?" Sango asks when she wakes up.

"Don't worry bout me. How bout you are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine. Where is everybody?"

"Inuyasha went to go see Kinky-hoe. And Kagome is pissed."

Sango nods. She then stops and looks at Sam, "Kinky ho?"

Sam smiles, "Yah, a name my sis found on the internet."

"Whats the internet?" Sango asked.

"It is a gift from God to all lonely teens. Now get some rest. Don't bother trying to figure these things out."

* * *

**Inuyasha:** . . . grrrr

**Kagome:** grrrr...

**Miroku, Sango and Shippo:** sweatdrop

**Sam:** ah there is a lot of love here!

Inuyasha suddenly stands up, "I smell a dead man."

Everyone runs out of the hut. There they see a village man, "A demon. A demon killed the whole village. He had a spider mark on his back!" suddenly the man falls down dead.

"It was Kagura's dance of the dead," Inuyasha says.

Sam starts whining.

"Let's go kill him!" she says.

* * *

**Commence ** **Battle**** Scene…. (** **Battle**** with Goshinki (sp?)) **

I am ale to red the minds of other people!" Goshinki says.

_I could really go for a cheeseburger right now…_Sam thinks.

Goshinki turns his head towards her.

Inuyasha does wind scar but he gets hit by Goshinki.

_This episode was kind of cool… now I remember… _

Sam smiles as she thinks of the episode.

Inuyasha attacks Goshinki again. Goshinki bites the Tessaiga in two.

Sam smiles…'_oooh he broke Tessaiga…naughty naughty incarnation! _

Gohshinki knocks Inuyasha out. He turns around to Kagome and Sam and them.

"You are next!" he says.

As he walks towards them Sam gets nervous, _'Uh Inuyasha…you better hurry up and turn demon damn it!'_

As Goshinki makes a move to strike Kagome, he suddenly stops. Suddenly Inuyasha comes flying.

Inuyasha attacks Goshinki. Kagome gasps at Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha…his face is…"

Sam looks at Kagome, "Hey, who cares about his face? He just saved your ass, quit complaining…just sit him when he is done killing Gohshinki…"

After Inuyasha kills Goshinki he turns to Kagome and the group.

Kagome slowly walks up to him, "Inuyasha…sit boy."

Inuyasha goes crashing to the ground. When he gets up he is back to normal, though he is pissed for getting sat.

"I was so scared!" Kagome yells.

Sam walks up to the shattered Tessaiga.

"Whooo! This baby has seen better days." She says as she hand it over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared at the broken Tessaiga.

Sam pats him on the back, "Don't worry. Totosai will be able to fic it, ok?"

She looks at Inuyasha's bummed face, and she almost pities him.

_…Almost… _

_

* * *

_

**Vampire911: ah I finally fished this chappie…I am sleepy...no funny authors note today. PLEASE REVIEW! …please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry if I am rushing the fic. I know I am and I am sorry for that. I will try my hardest to slow it down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor…uh Inuyasha. But I do own Sam…**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

Sam and the rest of the group sit by the fire. She watches as Kagome makes the grilled fish.

She turns her head and looks over to Inuyasha who is sitting next to his broken sword.

Kagome stands up and gives Inuyasha a grilled fish.

Sam smiled as Inuyasha pounds Shippo's head for saying something sarcastic. Just then the whole sky goes dark. Suddenly Totosai's cow is in the middle of the clearing.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga jumps from the cow onto Inuyasha's nose, "What happened to the Tessaiga?"

He looks over to the broken Tessaiga and gasped.

"A demon named Goshinki bit it in two," Kagome said.

"You must take it to master Totosai so he put it back together!"

Inuyasha got on the bull, "Bye for now," he called off to the group.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Sam took out her cd player and decided to play her Evanescence CD. She put in on low so she would be able to listen to Kagome and the others while they talked.

"So you are certain Inuyasha went through a transformation?"

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

"Does it have any thing to do with Tessaiga breaking?" Kagome continued.

Myoga nodded, "It does. As you know, Tessaiga was left to Inuyasha by his father. It protects him from his enemies but…it has a second purpose… Keeping the demon inside Inuyasha locked up."

"It keeps his demon self locked up?" Miroku repeated.

Myoga nodded, "Inuyasha's death is inevitable now that Tessaiga has been broken. His strong desire to live has awakened the blood that flows in his veins."

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave **_

**_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_**

"Now that demon part of Inuyasha will be even harder to control…Even after the Tessaiga is repaired!"

_Eh…this song is getting boring…_

Sam looks at Kagome who is staring at the fire with a worried look.

She switches the song to 'My last Breath', and smiles when Shippo curls up in her lap.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER that night**

The gang really didn't do anything while the two days passed. But that night Inuyasha turned human so everyone was on their toes.

Sango was really amused by Inuyasha's new physical appearance. Miroku was giving her a tour on his not being demonic anymore.

Sam looks at Shippo who is in her arms. He is looking kind of nervous.

"How do you know so much about this night, Miroku?" as if on cue, Inuyasha looks over to Shippo.

"Uh…"

"Shippo it was you!" Inuyasha exclaims as he nears towards Sam and Shippo.

"Sit boy!" Sam says.

Inuyasha freezes in mid-step.

**Everyone:** sweatdrop.

"Come any closer I will get the real thing to say it," Sam said as she cuddles Shippo.

Inuyasha growls lowly but turns around, "Feh!"

"This is great. Every time I turn around everyone know my little secret."

It just shows you have more friends than before." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looks away.

Sam puts her cd on louder as she cuddles up with Shippo.

Sam looks up and notices that Inuyasha had wandered off. She looks to Kagome.

Kagome gets a couple of sodas and walks away.

_Probably gonna go see Inuyasha…_

_Man, it is such a nice night. Hmm, if my memory serves me right, this is the night that dude will come with Tokijin, Sesshomaru's sword. _

Sam gently places Shippo on the ground next to her. She then gets her backpack and starts rummaging through it.

"Let's see what kind of junk I have in here…" she says.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo near towards her curiously. They all know what is in Kagome's backpack but they never found out what was in Sam's.

Make up, candy, gum, her cell phone, Goth pants, a black spaghetti-strapped tank, a bikini, a knife, a spell book… Sam sweat dropped.

_Sandra must have put that in there. _

She continued looking through her back pack: Cds, manga…Sandra again…, camera and some video's that she and Vicky were supposed to watch…

Sam stuffed all the stuff back in her backpack. There was too much useless stuff. Now if she had a gun…

* * *

**The next morning**

Sam wakes up to Inuyasha's yelling. She opens her groggy eyes, or at least tries to.

She looked to where the voices were and saw Inuyasha and Kaijinbo fighting. She also spots Totosai.

"Hey what gives? How come no one woke me up?" she said as she pulled out a piece of gum to get rid of her morning breath.

"Oops Gomen Sam!" Kagome said.

Sam just shrugged and looked at Inuyasha who had trouble holding his sword.

"Ah so you fixed Tessaiga. Good man." Sam said to Totosai.

"Whoa!" everyone said.

Sam turned her head to look at the big commotion. It appeared that Kaijinbo had been overpowered by Tokijin.

Sam walks over to the sword while Inuyasha yells at Totosai for making it so heavy.

_So this is Sesshy's favorite sword…poor dude._

Everyone walks up to the sword as well when Inuyasha finally took his anger out on Totosai.

"Its aura is incredibly powerful," Miroku said.

Sam looked at the sword again.

Just then Inuyasha took out his sword and attacked Tokijin, but the evil sword pushed him back.

"That's freaky..." Sam said.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

**Later that day**

Sam walked over to Inuyasha who was looking at the Tokijin sword. Apparently he was gonna stay by the sword.

She sat next to him, "Hey Inuyasha."

He just grunted.

"So uh…who do you think wanted this sword made?"

"How should I know?" he barked.

Sam rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "Look. Kaijinbo was an apprentice of Totosai right? And who came to Totosai wanting a sword?"

Inuyasha got the hint that she was talking about Sesshomaru, "Why are bringing that bastard, Sesshomaru, up?"

"Cause he was the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make this sword…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh impossible."

Sam frowned, "Whatever," she said as she got up, "Hey Shippo lets play a game!"

"Ok!" Shippo exclaimed.

After playing tag Shippo and Sam go tired. They collapsed on the ground looking at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a flower," Shippo said.

"That one looks like a crab," Sam said.

"That one looks like a face."

"That cloud looks like a… like a cloud," Sam said, running out of clouds.

"Do you have anything to drink in your backpack?" Shippo asked.

Sam looked at her backpack that was next to her and shook her head, "No I don't."

"I am gonna get the water bottle from Kagome, ok?" Shippo said.

Sam nodded.

She sat up and saw that the whole group was facing her but they were talking with Inuyasha. Absently, she noticed that she was about 50 feet away from the group.

She smiled.

_Shippo and I didn't wander too far…_

Just as she was about to stand up, the sky grew dark. She looked up and was blown backwards when Ah-un blasted the Tokijin.

Just then Sesshomaru jumped off the dragon and landed between Sam and the Inu group.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Just what I would ask you," Sesshomaru said, "I merely came for the sword. It seems the demon you killed was so bitter; it desired revenge even after its remains were forged into a sword."

"How does he know that?" Kagome said.

"It must mean that…" Sango started.

"I was the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make this sword." Sesshomaru finished.

"HA! I told you Inuyasha but did you listen? NO!" Sam said in victory. She started smiling to herself, but her smile was wiped off when Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

Suddenly all her insults to him came back in her mind.

_Oh…this sucks…and Inuyasha can't even wield his sword… I am a dead human…well I lived life well. _

"Sesshomaru you mustn't touch the sword. Even you will be possessed by the swords evil aura. Heed my warning I implore you!" Totosai said.

Sesshomaru ignored him and picked up the sword.

Even for behind, Sam could feel and see the evil aura dissipate.

"Just who do you take me for?" Sesshomaru said.

Sam grabbed her backpack and moved farther away from Sesshomaru when he challenged Inuyasha to a fight.

_From the way they fight, it is best to get some distance…_

"You asked for it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha as well. Sesshomaru swung his sword as Inuyasha blocked the attack with Tessaiga.

_Oh… the sword is too heavy for him…_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood apart for a while.

"What, did you change your fighting style? Usually you charge blindly at me." Sesshomaru said.

"What ever you say," Inuyasha said as he attacked Sesshomaru once again.

Sam closed her eyes at the blinding light the two swords made when they clashed at each other.

She heard Sesshomaru say something to Inuyasha. Then it was followed by Sesshomaru striking the Tessaiga, making InuYasha lose hold on it.

InuYasha go up from the attack and charged at Sesshomaru once again, but this time leaving his sword behind.

Sesshomaru held Tokijin out and a powerful blast emitted for the Tokijin causing it to push Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha crouched down.

_He is probably worn out for fighting…_

"I have seen enough," Sesshomaru says as he charges for Inuyasha, "Die!"

Sam watches in fascination as the wind picks up. She looks over to InuYasha and it seems he had once again transformed.

She looks back and forth at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. '

_My god…this is so much better than watching it on TV!_

Just when Sesshomaru was 10 feet away form Inuyasha, there was a huge blast of fire.

_Totosai_

"Kagome now!" Miroku yelled from behind the lake of fire.

"SIT!"

"Kirara get Sam!" Sango yelled.

When Kirara came out from the lake of fire Sesshomaru zoomed up to Sam and pulled her hair, making it impossible for Kirara to retrieve Sam.

Sam winced as Sesshomaru clutched onto her hair harder, making tears form. (Hey getting your hair pulled hurts!)

"Ki…Kirara…come back for me later…" Sam said wincing at the pain.

Kirara growled a warning to Sesshomaru before leaving off in the direction Inuyasha and the group went.

Sesshomaru then pushes Sam roughly to the ground, "For you, human, I don't think there will be a later," he said as he raised Tokijin.

* * *

**Whooo! Finally I am finished with this chappie. I am quit pleased with it yup yup so anyways...hmm. i would love to thank all my reviewers, you are lovely! lol and i woul love to thank Lina and Sarah, cause you are my buddies. ok byez byez for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am awesomely pleased with the reviews for the last chappie. Hee hee. Now let's see. It would be awesome if Sam had a gun but… how many teens carry around machine guns… now hand knifes raises hand I always keep a nice knife handy. Sam doesn't have a pocketknife. It is like a… just a really nice knife…**

**Disclaimer: Sam is mine inu is not, let me have Sesshy cause he is all I've got… nice little rhyme…**

**Oh yeah. Sam has seen every episode of Inuyasha practically, only because of Sandra. Now you may be wondering how a person can watch Inuyasha and not be addicted to it. Well believe me it is possible. My brother and older sister watch the episodes with me but they do not love it. They only watch it because I was watching it first. **

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

"Ki…Kirara…come back for me later…" Sam said wincing at the pain.

Kirara growled a warning to Sesshomaru before leaving off in the direction Inuyasha and the group went.

Sesshomaru then pushes Sam roughly to the ground, "For you, human, I don't think there will be a later," he said as he raised Tokijin.

"Do you have any last words?" he says lowly.

Sam opens her eyes in fear, "WAIT!" she says as she hold out her hands, "I- I, I if you don't kill me I will give you info on Naraku.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "What would a mere mortal such as you know about Naraku."

Sam looked up at Sesshomaru, "uh, um I know that he uh, gave you the poison insects, (how do you spell it? Samyosho?) And he uh… made Kikyo and Inuyasha betray each other, and that he has incarnations and shit like that…" (I had to choose something besides watching over Rin…that one is overused.)

_And not to mention that I have seen every episode until "the woman who loved Sesshomaru…"_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more, "Fine human, but I want good information."

Sam smiled nervously, "Uh ok…"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the still blazing river of fire.

Sam stood there with him until Jaken came, who was very mad that yet another human has joined their little group.

Sam looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking at the now smoky and burnt out battlefield.

_What does Sandra see in a guy like this?_

Sesshomaru must have sensed her looking at him because he looked straight back into her eyes.

Sam kept looking at Sesshomaru in awe while he continued to glare at her.

"What do you find so intriguing human?"

Sam shrugged, "sigh…to be honest…nothing."

Sesshomaru ignored her and turned away, "Let's go human. Or would you like to be left behind for other demons to feast on you?"

Sam glared at his retreating figure and followed.

* * *

So Sam got to meet cute little Rin and she was hanging out with the Ice Prince and his little toad. Sesshomaru of course called her human and never gave her a second thought. But Sam didn't care; as long as Rin was by her side there was no problems. That night Sesshomaru went up to Sam.

"Alright human. I seek information about Naraku now."

Sam nodded. She left Rin and Jaken by the fireplace while she followed Sesshomaru a good distance away from the camp. When Sesshomaru stopped walking she stopped also. Sam walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it. She looked at Sesshomaru who remained there.

"Hmm let's see. Well what so you want to know? You probably don't want to know Naraku's background…"

Sesshomaru continued to stare impassively at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Well let's start with the recent stuff. Hmmm. Let me think. Ok you already met Kagura right? She is the one that told you that you are the rightful owner of Tokijin; yeah she is the second incarnation of Naraku. And hmm… that's all you know so far right?"

Sesshomaru looked at Sam emotionlessly, how did she know what Kagura told him?

Sam continued looking up in space, "So Kagura was incarnation numbah 2 and Goshinki was numbah 3. So you haven't met Kanna. Kanna is Naraku's first incarnation. So for tonight I will tell you about Naraku's incarnations!"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Sam.

Sam looked at him back before she started, "Ok, Kanna has a mirror. She is able to deflect attacks and send them back at you. And she can suck your should out of your body. Believe me! It is not a pretty feeling! Hmmm. Kagura as you know is a wind sorceress, her weapon is her fan and it emits Dance of blades, Dance of Dragon, and the dance of the dead. Neither of them feels good. Gohshinki is the third incarnation. You already had his fangs made into your sword. And soon in a couple of days the inu-group will come across another incarnation that you don't have to worry about. That is all of the incarnations until later."

Sam nodded; meaning that she was done.

She started to walk back to cam but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I want more information." He said as he gripped her arm more.

Sam glared at Sesshomaru, "If I tell you just a bit more do you promise not to grab, no touch me again."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "The information better be good," he said as he let go of her wrist.

Sam grabbed her wrist and started rubbing the pain away, "Alright, now the reason Naraku is able to make incarnations and why he is more powerful is because he possesses most of the sacred jewel. There all done."

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru said as he walked past her.

Sam didn't know if he was talking about her or about Naraku…

_Probably both…_

* * *

**Well I would write more but… I have to watch some more Inuyasha episodes to figure out where I am… I also need to find a way for Sam to get back home…**

**Should I take x.XSarbearX.x's advice and make Sam and Sesshomaru as a couple? If I do then that would be hard… considering that they hate each other… sigh… hmm. I am trying so so so so hard to keep Sesshomaru IN character. Please review and tell me if I am doing ok. PLEASE! (puppy dog eyes) …as if that works. Lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I loved them. **

**Disclaimer: I feel like using a really funny one that one of my fav authors has... "_Oy…I like…don't own it? What's this? I'm not prepared with some witty remarks for you all? Wow…I swear to drunk I'm not God._**

**Lol isn't that so funny?**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big deal!**

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going," Rin asked as they were all walking to some unknown place.

Sam smiled at Rin, "We are gonna go see Bokusenou."

"Who is that?"

"Old Bokusenou is a tree demon who made the sheathes for Inuyasha's Tessaiga, and Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga," Sam explained.

Sesshomaru stopped walking which caused Jaken to crash right into his leg.

Sesshomaru then zoomed in front of Sam, "And how is it you know about this?"

Sam looked at him, "I just do. Just like how I know about Naraku."

"I am telling you Lord Sesshomaru, that wench may be working for Naraku," Jaken said.

Sam glared at Jaken, "The day I am working for Naraku is the day I fall in love with Sesshomaru." Sam said hotly.

"Human, you still haven't answered me," Sesshomaru said.

Sam looked back at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, you would be amazed by how much I know."

Sesshomaru looked at Sam, "Try me."

Sam froze. She really wasn't expecting him to say that or challenge her. It wasn't that it was too hard, there was just so much that she knew about the show

"Um ok, uh well how can I prove it then?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"Hmmm ok do you want to know something that happened in the past or do you want to know something that will happen in the near future?"

"Future," Sesshomaru sated blankly.

Sam thought for a while, "Ok the next time you go see Inuyasha he will have already slain a whole army of bandits,"

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sam nodded and 'zipped' her mouth shut, "Nuh uh uh. You have to wait till you see Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru glared at her and continued walking, "Pathetic human," he said lowly.

Sam shrugged. She didn't care if Sesshomaru didn't call her by her first name. The last thing she wanted was for Sesshomaru to 'fall in love with her'.

_It always happens in those fanfictions Sandra reads. The new girl gets Lord Sesshomaru to start liking her just by having him call them by their first name… I am gonna barf!_

Sam pulls out her cd player.** (IT IS HOLY!) **She gets out her cd case and starts rummaging through it.

"Rim can you hold this for a sec?" Sam asks Rin, who is riding on Ah-un.

Rin nods as Sam hands her, her backpack.

_Let's see… something to torture Sesshomaru with. Ah here we go!_

Sam takes out a cd and hands the case to Rin.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru watches Sam.

_Worthless human. What is she doing?_

Sam took out the speakers and hooked them up to her cd player.

She then glared at Sesshomaru's back, "Hey lord fluffy! Want to hear something annoying?"

Without looking back Sesshomaru replied, "Hmm, yes that was very annoying."

Sam glared at Sesshomaru's back fiercely.

"You-you. You!" she said tying to get the words out.

"If you cannot speak well human, you better learn to keep your mouth shut so you will be able to keep your part of the deal," Sesshomaru said.

_UGH! That stupid arrogant … Meany face!_

Still glaring at Sesshomaru's back she switched on the cd and put it on full blast.

The music started with trumpets then went to a deep rhythm.

**_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump._**

Sam started jumping along to the music. She really hated this song and figured Sesshomaru would hate it more than her.

_**  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)**_

Sesshomaru probably wouldn't admit it but the song already was making him sick. She silently vowed that after he got his information from Sam, he will kill her nice and slow and painfully.

Sam smirked as she saw Sesshomaru tense up, just a little bit. So to annoy him more she sang along with the music.

**_"I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, they treat me really nicely, they buy me all these ices."  
_**

Rin looked at Sam, "uh Lady Sam, are you ok?"

Sam nodded as she sang more, " **_Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi and NaDonna Karan, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly-"_**

"If your value your life human I suggest you listen to something more… digesting." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Sam.

Sam smirked in victory as she turned off the music.

"Hmmm well, that was pleasant wasn't it?" Rin smiled at Sam and Jaken rolled his eyes… that is… if they were able to… roll.

Sam could tell that Sesshomaru was still freaked out from the previous song. She didn't want him to really completely hate her or else he might just kill her so she decided to cool it for now.

--

"Um… say Sesshomaru-"

"LORD Sesshomaru to you human!" Jaken squawked.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru would you like me to put something else on? Something that you might like?" she offered. She might as well get on his good side or there will be havoc!

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He simply ignored Sam.

Sam shrugged and put on a song Sesshomaru might like.

She put the cd in the player and started it up.

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
**_

Sam smiled as the song played. Green Day wasn't exactly her fav band but this song was really good and it fit Sesshomaru so perfectly.

**_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

Her smiled faded as she watched Sesshomaru's back. She continued to listen to the words. ****

**_I walk alone  
I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk a..._**

She started getting into it when the drums began to go faster. She bobbed her head and smiled at Rin who started doing the same thing.

She almost burst into a laughing fit when she saw Jaken nodding his head to the music. ****

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_**

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_**

Sam stayed silent as the song played. She looked at Sesshomaru who continued walking. He acted as if he didn't care the song was playing.

_Why does Sandra like him so much?_

_**  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

She couldn't understand what was so great about a clod demon such as him. He she was able to chose she would rather make out with Inuyasha then Sesshomaru.

She sighed.

_Maybe I'll never know…_

**_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_**

Sesshomaru listened to the song intently. The words really fit his personality and he didn't know weather to like it or be surprised at Sam for knowing exactly what he was like on the inside.

Sesshomaru shook his head inwardly. The damn human was starting to get underneath his skin. He couldn't let that happen. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Sam was observing him.

He raised his eye, but continued walking.

**_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_**

Sam stayed quiet as she continued looking at Sesshomaru. She decided that she will find out want was so great about Sesshomaru. She watched his long silver hair flow with the soft breeze. It looked so soft and smooth. It looked like silk.

She watched how proudly he walked. He walked superior; there was absolutely no flaws. He was a demon lord and he fit the image perfectly.

Sesshomaru was indeed handsome despite his feminine looks. Sesshomaru no doubt had all kinds of women crawling after him. Shit, there was like 4 Sesshomaru fan clubs back at school!

She thought back to when she first Saw Sesshomaru fight in real life-ish-ness. He fought perfectly. Even though she said he fought like a girl, she was wrong. Sesshomaru fought with pride. He knew what he was doing. He still does.

When the song ended her thoughts came back to the present. She looked back at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was looking straight at her with one eyebrow raised.

Her eyes widened as she quickly looked away.

Sesshomaru looked away from her and continued on walking, _'Interesting'_

* * *

**I like this chappie! hmm. What to say what to say. Ah I think I shall go cause I went to bed at 1:00 this morning and I wok up at 7. so I am very sleepy! Oh! I went to this Japanese restaurant called, Azuma. It was soooo cool! The chef would cook right in front of you and the fire was all Phwoosh! It was cool! I want to ge again. And it was soooo good. **

**Please review! please... I will hurry and update if I get ... 5 reviews! hahaha! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Do you think I should change the title or should I keep it the way it is?**

**this is a bit short. i am sorry! Gomen x 10 billion **

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

**WITH SANDRA… almost forgot about her thanx to Tsuki…**

After Sandra got off the phone with Sam everything made sense. The potion took Sam in the Inuyasha world, not vice versa. So she got right on it. She told her mom that Sam was spending the whole week at Vicky's house. Sandra hoped that her mom wouldn't start suspecting things too soon but, Sandra couldn't cover forever. Sandra concealed herself in her room and went right on making an experiment that might bring Sam back to the real world.

* * *

**The Inuyasha Group After the Juromaru and Kageromaru**

"Listen Dog face I will ask you one more time, Where the hell is Sam!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome looked at both Inuyasha and Kouga nervously, "Uh you see Kouga, we really don't know where Sam is."

Kouga glared at Kagome, "WHAT!"

Inuyasha stood in front of koga

"Leave Kagome out of this! Don't worry about Sam, she is fine." Inuyasha said.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, "where is she?"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, "She is with my brother ok?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What-"

Inuyasha cuts her off by a fierce look.

Kouga then stands up, "Fine then I will go look for your brother and take Sam with me." He then takes off in a whirlwind (literally) and goes to Sam.

After Kouga leaves Kagome looks at Inuyasha, "How do you know if Sam is still alive?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Because when we went back to the battle site there was no trace of Sam's blood or body. She must have convinced Sesshomaru to keep her alive. Though it is a miracle she survived this long what with her attitude and everything."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

**Back with Sam **

That night Sesshomaru took Sam aside, "Now tell me more about Naraku."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said as she sat down. Sesshomaru stood there.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Now let's see. Yesterday was incarnations today shall be… um… Naraku's love for Kikyou!"

"Naraku is in love? ... pathetic."

Sam shook her head, "Well you see, before Naraku became… Naraku, he was a human bandit named Onigumo. Well it just so happened, that Onigumo fell in love with Kikyou and wanted to steal the jewel along with her heart. But most of all he wanted to see the jewel tainted with hate and evil. Oh, this was about the time when Inuyasha started falling in love with her. Onigomo had suffered many burns, bruises and wounds and Kikyou was caring for him. She already knew he was evil, but she paid no mind to him. So when Inuyasha told Kikyou that he would become human for her, Nara- I mean Onigumo made his move. He sold his soul to many demons thus created 'Naraku'. Then he disguised himself as Inuyasha and struck down Kikyou and disguised himself as Kikyou and "betrayed Inuyasha. While he was in Inuyasha's form he took the jewel way from Kikyou, placed it in the shrine temple thing and then went to betray Inu. So Inuyasha escaped "Kikyou's attacks and went to the shrine to take the jewel. The real Kikyou gathered up all her strength and pinned Inuyasha to the tree. Both thinking they betrayed each other but it was all Naraku's evil plan the whole time"

Sam nodded with satisfaction. She like her story and thought it was a job well done.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Love is completely useless. Inuyasha is weaker than I thought. How pitiful."

"At least he experienced love," Sam said.

"Love is a useless emotion. It shows how weak one truly is. Pathetic, how you can truly live with such a burden."

"Experience all that the world has to offer. Isn't that living?" Sam argued.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Only a human may think such thoughts. You pathetic creatures only live for a short period of time. Love may come as a second nature to you, but that is because you are all as worthless as that useless emotion."

Sam flinched at his words. She didn't have a comeback. She filled with both anger and confusion. Confusion because of Sandra's love for this… Thing! How could Sandra love someone this cold? He was a bastard and a beast! She was angry because of what the stupid demon in front of her just said. She wasn't worthless. Was she?

Sam stayed silent.

"No comeback? So is it now you realize how worthless your pathetic soul is?"

Sam glared at Sesshomaru. She was about to speak but was cut off, "Think twice before you pick fights with your superiors." Sesshomaru then walked back to camp.

_That's it. I really truly hate his guts!_

* * *

**Yes this chappie is short but I didn't know what else to put… sigh… I LOVED how Sesshy acted. I think I put him in character soooo so well Yay me! **

**Please review! If you don't I… I … I shall cry Waaaaa!**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you got an alert and saw that this chappie was not here, I am sorry. I saw a huge mistake when re-reading it, and i just had to fix it. Again, GOMEN! **

**Finally an update. Sorry it so long. I had this chapter almost finished but I accidentally exited out of my document without saving it. You can't imagine how pissed I was. So here I am with this new chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing. **

**I have only seen the episode with Bokusenou once. So if I am sucky at a few parts or if I miss a couple of lines please don't get mad.**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked. They have been waling for a long while and Sam was getting very restless. Rin offered to let Sam ride on Ah-Un with her but Sam won't be that weak! She was gonna prove to Sesshomaru that humans are better than stupid demons such as himself! Ha! 

Sesshoumaru didn't look back, "We will be there in another day."

Sam let out a sigh. Sesshomaru had been avoiding her since yesterday and now he is being more and more cold.

"Say Rin, do you know any songs?" Sam asked, tired of her own music.

Rin shook her head, "No lady Sam. I am afraid I never learned any songs. My mother used to sing to me but…" Rin grew silent for a while. She looked back at Sam with a glowing smile, "Do you know any?" she asked.

Sam smiled sadly. She almost forgotten that Rin had lost her parents, "Hmmm I know a few songs that I grew up with."

Rin beamed, "I would like to hear them!"

Sam smiled, "Ok then, hmm let's see. Ah there is "This old man."

"Sing it!" Rin said happily.

Sam smiled, "Ok, ok,"

"**_This old man, he played one,  
He played knick-knack on my thumb;  
Knick-knack paddywhack,  
Give a dog a bone,  
This old man came rolling home."_**

**_"This old man, he played two,  
He played knick-knack on my shoe;  
Knick-knack paddywhack,  
Give a dog a bone,  
This old man came rolling home."_**

Rin started laughing at the lyrics. Sam smiled. She was about to start the next line but stopped cause Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

Just then there was a whirlwind heading right for them.

Sam glared at the incoming tornado. Sesshomaru noticed this.

Just then Kouga cam flying out and skidded top a halt in front of the small group.

He spotted Sam and smiled, "Hey there Sam. You are looking nice."

Sam blushed and glared even harder, "Hello… Kouga…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Wolf you are in the way. Step aside." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru for a second then walked up to Sam, "How have you been?"

"Fine…" Sam said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin edging farther away from Kouga.

_That's right. Kouga's wolves are the ones that killed her…_

"Hey Kouga, maybe you should come-" she was then cut off by Ginta and Hakkaku's, "Kouga!"

They then came into the clearing with the wolves following them close behind. That was when Rin lost it. She started screaming.

"Rin what is the matter?" Jaken squawked.

Rin didn't say anything. She just pointed at Kouga and his wolves, "He is the one who attacked my village before I was killed by them," she whispered.

Sam was then pushed away from Kouga by Sesshomaru. He held Kouga by his neck, "Wolf, I suggest you leave. Your presence is not wanted here."

Kouga kicked Sesshomaru's chest with such force that caused Sesshomaru to release his hold on Kouga.

Kouga ran up to Sam and put his arm around her, "I will leave. And I am taking Sam with me."

Sesshomaru glared. He wasn't gonna let Kouga take Sam! Using his speed and claws he struck Kouga. But Kouga was able to get with just a scratch on his face, thanks to the sacred jewel shards.

"Heh, it seems you want Sam for yourself also." Kouga smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Don't be foolish wolf. I am afraid she has a debt to be paid."

Sam glared at Sesshomaru's back, "What debt?"

"My information."

Sam was gonna stay silent but another thought came to her, "Oh yah? Well our debt was I give you info if you don't kill me or hurt me in any way. Now Kouga is here and wants me to go. You will finally get rid-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't talk to Sam that way!" Kouga said as he went to attack Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily dodged his attack. He grabbed Kouga's wrist and poisoned it. (Like he did when Inuyasha would try to punch him)

"STOP IT!" Kouga and Sesshomaru both looked at an enraged Sam. She walked up to Kouga and grabbed his other hand, "Thank you for coming and paying me a visit. Come by some other time." She feigned sweetness.

Kouga smirked, "Alright I'll see ya later, Bye Sam." He said as he disappeared in a whirlwind.

She waved and then glared at Sesshomaru, "What is your problem!"

Sesshomaru ignored her and started walking.

"Hey I was talking to you!"

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you." He said coolly.

Sam ignored his remark, "I don't see why you have to be all crappy just because he came to see me. It has nothing to do with you. Sure he likes me, but it doesn't mean I am gonna go run off with him. And why did you get all mad? It is not like you care about me. You just want information. Not that it hurts me, but I would at least like you to respect me a bit more. And so what if-"

"Sam." Sesshomaru cuts her off.

Sam looks up at Sesshomaru, "What?"

"You are babbling." He said bluntly.

"Oh."

* * *

**The next day**

The little group continued walking until they reached a path that got narrower. Sam was talking to Rin about her younger sister, ex-naying the fact that Sandra LOVES Sesshomaru.

"My sister is very annoying. She loves to do crazy things. I think if she came here, she would be considered as a dark priestess. But sh is very nice… when she has pocky that is."

"What is pocky?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Pocky is like the holy food for all otaku's. I am so glad I am not that crazy…" (A/N: GLARE)

Rin smiled.

Sam was gonna start talking about her friends but she stopped when she heard a booming voice speak, "Welcome. I have been expecting your arrival."

Sam looks at Sesshomaru who looks impassive, "So you are saying you knew I was coming, Old Bokusenou?"

They then stop at a large tree. Bokusenou opened his eyes.

"Cool." Sam said.

Bokusenou looked at Sam then to Rin then to Sesshomaru, "If I recall I think it was you who said he would never have the company of humans."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I came to confirm something about Inuyasha."

Bokusenou looked amused, "Inuyasha? Your younger brother?"

Sesshomaru continued, "Inuyasha has changed. His blood no longer smells like a half demon's, but more that of a full demons blood."

"Inuyasha? A full demon? Ha, ha, Impossible." Bokusenou laughed, "Inuyasha is a half demon. Born of a demon and a human. He can never be a full demon."

Sam looked at Bokusenou, "But Inuyasha had transformed. He was practically a full demon."

Bokusenou continued looking at Sesshomaru, "When did this transformation happen?"

"The first time was when a demon named Goshinki bit the Tessaiga in half. The second was when Inuyasha let go of Tessaiga while battling with me."

Sam looked at Sesshomaru, "The way you put it, it kinda sounds like it mostly has something to do with Tessaiga."

Bokusenou looked at Sam. "The Tessaiga was made to protect humans but it serves another purpose."

"To keep the demon blood of Inuyasha locked up." Sam finished. Sesshomaru looked at Sam.

"Smart girl," Bokusenou said. He looked at Sesshomaru, "At any rate, Sesshoumaru, there is something you as a perfect Youkai can do, but Inuyasha can not do. That is preservation of the self, you see...

Sesshoumaru looked at Bokusenou, "preservation of the self...?

Bokusenou nodded, "Indeed, for example Sesshoumaru, when in the middle of battle, no matter how pressed you were though your mind was cool...have you ever lost yourself?"

Sesshomaru scoffs, "Humph, being pressed, is not something that's happened to me.

Bokusenou chuckles, no perhaps not. But with Inuyasha it is a different matter. When pressed his life is in danger. And in order to protect himself his demon blood controls his body and transforms it; Though the demon blood of your father flows to strong for a half demon such as himself."

Sesshomaru showed a bit of surprise in his expression, "What happens then?

"You could say his mind would be eaten away by the _Youkai_ blood. He wouldn't recognize anybody. He'd kill enemies and friends alike. And after transforming repeatedly eventually Inuyasha's mind will be lost completely. He'll be reduced to a monster that just fights and will continue fighting until that body is destroyed your father didn't want that to happen of course which is why he gave Inuyasha the Tessaiga; To prevent that from happing to his youngest son."

Sam looked at Bokusenou and Sesshomaru, "So then in other words Inuyasha is practically retarded?"

Bokusenou looked at Sam. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

* * *

**Ugh finished. I was gonna finish this earlier but my Madre decided to kick me off the comp so she could do her class. So here we go! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to… and that means you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah. I want to update another chapter before I leave for a week. **

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru followed where he scented Inuyasha and his group. He could already smell blood. Human blood. He knew he was getting closer when he heard the desperation in the human girl, Kagome's voice from far away.

_Pitiful humans. Why do they burden themselves by traveling with a worthless half demon?_

When Sesshomaru entered the clearing he could see many slaughtered bandits.

Inuyasha and his humans didn't notice him yet so he walked a bit closer.

When Inuyasha raised his claws to kill the bandits at his feet, he sensed Sesshomaru drawing near.

That was when Sesshomaru stopped. He looked around and saw that there were more bandits then he thought. Just then Sam's words came to his mind, "_The next time you go see Inuyasha, he will have already slain a group of bandits."_

'So what Sam said was true… she is very useful…'

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "I see you have become nothing more than a murderous demon."

Sesshomaru's curiosity was really awakened when Inuyasha glared at him with such fierce.

"Come at me Inuyasha. I wish to test you strength transformed as such." He said.

Inuyasha took one look at Sesshomaru before charging towards him blindly.

Sesshomaru dodged each attack with ease.

* * *

**(You know what happens…) WITH Sam **

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Jaken yelled.

"Aw shut it toad! Sesshomaru has gone off to confirm what Bokusenou said to him." Sam said hotly.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you, you filthy human!" Jaken squawked.

"Hey I don't see Sesshomaru anywhere. So if I call him lord fluffy or Sesshy or just plain Sesshomaru, he won't get mad. Why? Cause he can't hear me! HA! What he can't hear won't hurt him. Remember that," Sam said as she leaned on ah-un.

Rin looked at Jaken, "Master Jaken who is this Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's half brother." Sam said.

"Why does lord Sesshomaru hate him?" Rin said sweetly. Not understanding how her kind lord could ever hate anyone but Naraku.

"You'll find out when you are older." Sam says.

Sam turns to Jaken, "hey Jaken, did you happen to see maybe a hot spring or a lake nearby?"

Jaken glares at Sam, "Why?"

Sam rolls her eyes. You can never reason with the damn imp! "I am dirty. I want to go take a bath. I got shampoo!" she says.

Jaken raises an eyebrow… or he would have… if he had them……

Sam jumps on ah-un and pulls Rin up, "Jaken we are gonna go look for a lake. You coming?"

Jaken squawked at the idea of being left behind. He jumped onto ah-un.

* * *

**Back with Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had used Tokijin on Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been thrown back and was now laying knocked out on the ground about 30 yards away.

Kagome had run to Inuyasha to keep him away from Sesshomaru.

Foolish human. Just what can she do?

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha who is lying on the ground, "If you wish for him to stop use the Tessaiga to reverse the transformation. Otherwise he will continue fighting."

Miroku and Sango caught up.

"Why did you stop?" Miroku asked, "We all know you despise Inuyasha. I can't believe you have developed feelings for your younger brother."

Sesshomaru cringed at his words. The thought of him loving Inuyasha…, "I will destroy him eventually," he said, "Why kill him now when he does not know himself/ there would be no point."

At that Sesshomaru started to take his leave. But Kagome stopped him, "Sesshomaru! Where is Sam?"

Sam….

Without looking back Sesshomaru answered, "Rest assured. She is safe."

* * *

**With Sam**

"Hey there is a lake! Woot woot!" Sam yelled.

They landed at a small lake. Sam went behind a tree and changed into her bikini.

"I was really supposed to use this for Vikki's pool but hey! It serves other purposes!" she smiled.

Rin laughed as Sam splashed her.

Sam walked in the lake till the water was about mid-body, "brrrr… I-t-t-t-t-s-s-s-s….. C-c-c-c-old-d-d-d-d." she shivered.

She walked out and looked around. There she saw a really big boulder at the shore of the lake. About as big as a small diving board. Smiling she climbed atop of it.

When she reached the top she yelled, "I challenge all those who think them better that myself! Bwahahahaha!"

"To do what?" a voice came from where Rin was. Sam looked down and saw Sesshomaru looking highly amused.

Sam glared and said, "To make the largest splash!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Sam ignored him and jumped off the boulder and into the lake yelling, "CANNONBALL!"

She landed in the freezing cold water. She swam up and saw Rin laughing,

"Come… I-in! T-t-the… w-w-wat-ters…gr-gr-eat!"

"I don't think so,' Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and then to Sam. She then walked away from the lake.

Sam looked at her in surprise, "What! You too!"

Rin didn't answer.

"Aw... you … coward!" Sam yelled as she hugged herself in the water.

A moment later Rin came running off the bolder yelling, "CANNONBALL!"

She made a small splash. Sam laughed at her attempt. She swam to where Rin was.

They both went to shore and sat on the grass while Jaken tried to fish. They sat there for a while till Rin decided to help Jaken.

After a few shivers she looked at Rin who was looking indifferent to the cold, "Rin how can you stand being wet and still in the water?"

Rin shrugged, "I am used to it."

Sam looked at her clothes. She wanted to put them on but she was still wet. There was nothing worse than walking around with wet clothes.

She hugged her body more. Just then she felt warmth overcome her body. She looked and saw that Sesshomaru had placed his shirt over her shoulders.

At first she protested, "But It'll get wet!" she said.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "It will dry."

Sam smiled inwardly as she wrapped the large top kimono around her body.

* * *

**hmm nice chappie. I am happy. And it only took me half day to figure this one out hee hee. Please review. Please? I SAID PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This will be kinda weird because I think the next episode with Sesshomaru is when one where Naraku's barrier is all jacked up… so in all it is about… 10 days till you see Sesshomaru make yet another entrance! I am gonna have to fill up a lot… Gah! **

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

**THE SAME DAY AS LAST CHAPPIE**

That night Sesshomaru took Sam away from ah uh and the group.

"Tonight I want good information. We will be traveling tomorrow in search of Naraku so there won't be any camping."

Sam nodded, "So in other words you want information that will be enough for a couple of days?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sam nodded as Sesshomaru sat by a tree. Sam went and sat right by him, "Ok then. Hmm. I guess I could tell you why Miroku, Sango and them, are after Naraku as well."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He didn't really care why _they_ were after Naraku as well, but he said nothing.

"Well Miroku is cursed with the wind tunnel. You had a taste of it when you went back to get Tessaiga from Inuyasha with the human arm." Sam giggled at that thought.

Sesshomaru glared, "And how do you know of that. Did my brother and his humans tell you?"

Sam stopped, "NO I just know these things… don't bother trying to understand what a human like me thinks…. It's too complicated. Now, Miroku's Grandfather, 50 years ago, encountered Naraku. This was right after Kikyo pinned InuYasha to that tree. So Miroku and his peeps will have the curse until Naraku dies. Sango, as you know, is a demon slayer. She comes from a village of demon slayers. BUT, Naraku had slain the whole village because he wanted the sacred jewel shards that were in their shrine. Naraku keeps Sango's younger brother as a servant. You will encounter him in a couple of weeks. Trust me you won't be happy heh heh… anyways…. Hmmm…. Questions?"

Sesshomaru glared at Sam. She took it as, "Give me more info bitch!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ok then…. Oh Kouga, you remember Kouga. He is also after Naraku. Naraku tricked Kouga into thinking that Inuyasha killed his comrades so Kouga fought with InuYasha. I was there. Blood bath. So Naraku has a lot of enemies. There is the dark priestess Tsubaki but you won't have to worry about her. Hmm… I think that is all I can give you."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while until he said, "What encounters will I have soon?"

"HUH!" Sam said.

"You heard me. Since you cannot give me enough information about Naraku, fill in what you are missing."

Sam thought for a while, "Well in about two weeks or so, Kagura will come with a proposition."

"A proposition?" Sesshomaru said.

Sam nodded, "yeah. She likes you. . . ."

"What else?" Sesshomaru said ignoring Sam's last comment.

"Well…. The chick from the panther demon tribe will come to you…. Inuyasha will be there."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What is the panther tribe doing?"

Sam shrugged, "You'll find out."

"Now."

Sam glared sheesh! What was she? A computer? The internet?

"They are coming to take over the eastern lands… and to resurrect their master…" she said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Let's go back," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked towards the camp.

Sam got up and followed.

As she sat down next to a sleeping Rin she watched Sesshomaru sit a good distance away from the camp. Jaken had perched himself on top of ah-un. Sam watched the fire for a while thinking about her sister and wondering how she was dealing with everything. Sam thought back to when she first came here to this time. Naraku wanted her. Why? There was nothing in the anime about Naraku wanting any other character. The only character he probably wanted help from was Tsubaki, but she won't be appearing until later.

Sam sighed softly. She looked at Rin and began stroking her hair. Sam was truly amazed by Rin's strength. How was it that this young girl could live and be happy when so much has happened to her? Her parents killed by bandits, being killed herself by wolves, and now traveling with a cold-hearted demon lord. Sesshomaru may have taken a liking to her but Jaken doesn't seem fazed by her cuteness.

Sam smirked. In a way she felt sorry for the imp. For most of his life Jaken had always know Sesshomaru as cold-hearted and one who despises humans and half-breeds. It might have been hard for Jaken to see his lord change all of a sudden… Really what was Rumiko Takahashi thinking?

Sam looked at Sesshomaru. The glow from the fire made him look even more breathtaking. She continued looking him over. Even without a left arm he was pretty ok looking. Gah! Sesshomaru is her enemy! Sam looked at Sesshomaru's face. She took in the crescent moon and the magenta stripes before she noticed Sesshomaru was staring back at her!

_Gah!_

Sam didn't want to make it obvious that she was admiring Sesshomaru so she continued staring back at him. They both stared at each other till Sam had to blink. She looked away casually.

"Well so we have a long way to go?" Sam said hoping to break the silence.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said simply.

They both sat in silence for a while. Sam would stare at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would stare back. Finally Sam got uncomfortable so she got up and sat next to Sesshomaru, "Aren't you cold?" she asked as she felt the fire's warmth leave.

"I am not as sensitive as humans are to the cold." Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

Sam looked at the ground. She wanted to actually talk to the demon lord. She didn't want all their conversations to be like 20 questions.

"So…. Why are you after Naraku? What good will come out if it? He is after all a half demon. Why bother going after him?"

Sesshomaru looked at Sam, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Sam sat up, "If you are doing this for your pride then that is just stupid. You are already powerful enough so why would you have to go kill a demon such as Naraku to show your power?" she was now kneeling in front of him

"Silence. I need not explain myself to you." Sesshomaru said as he turned more to face her.

Sam scoffed, "You are a weird demon," she said as looked at Sesshomaru. She nearly gasped when she saw Sesshomaru stare straight into her eyes.

"You are a weird human," Sesshomaru replied as he wrapped his arm around her back.

Sam gasped at Sesshomaru's touch. She felt him bring her closer to his own body. She shivered as she felt the warmth of his body pressing against her own. She brought her right hand up and rested it on his left shoulder while her other hand gently touched Sesshomaru's arm.

"Touché" Sam whispered. Just then Sesshomaru placed his lips on hers.

Sam closed her eyes and clutched Sesshomaru's shoulder as he brought her closer to him.

**I am so sorry if I haven't updated in a while! Really! Please review! …. Your review shall be my birthday present. And I just love b-day presents so please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry! It is about time I updated!!! Gah!! Gomen!!!!!!!! (Bows repeatedly) **

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

Sam closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru slip his tongue in her mouth. She pulled him closer by tugging at his sleeve.

_Oh my god… this is so…_

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. He grabbed her ass with his hand and squeezed. Sam let out a surprised yelp. She brought her hand up to feel his hair. It felt so silky and sexy, just as she imagined it.

--

Meanwhile…

"What do you make of that my dear master?"

"Heh… I think I can use this to our advantage, Kagura… Now leave me. I have much to plan….."

* * *

MANY DAYS LATER

(At night)

"Sesshomaru whats up?" Sam said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"Naraku… his barrier must be weak."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I remember now….. This is where Kagura steals Kouga's sacred jewel shards and asks you to kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru looked at her and turned way, "whatever the case, let her come."

Sam smiled. She went to Rin and sat her on ah-un's back.

Rin fell asleep right away.

Sam smiles as she watched Sesshomaru continue walking. The last few days were so fast. Sesshomaru has been so sweet as well. Jaken is now starting to accept her more even though he is still an asshole. Rin still acts innocent but Sam knew that Rin knew what was up with Sesshomaru and her. She was so nice as to pretend to go to bed early so Sam and Sesshomaru could spend alone time together. Sam started to love Sesshomaru more and more. She knew it wasn't fair to her sister but hey! Snooze you lose!

Sesshomaru felt someone watching him. He turned around and saw Sam with a faraway look.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sam smiled softly, "Yes. Just thinking is all."

Sesshomaru smirked, "About me?"

Sam's face shot red, "NO!" she defended but she laughed to herself as she smiled at him happily.

"It's getting late so you want to stop?"

She shook her head, "No let's continue I'll be fine. I'm not that weak."

Sam walked next to Sesshomaru and Jaken lead ah-un behind them.

Sam looked at the sky and saw that it was a new moon.

"Inuyasha is a human now…" she whispered softly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Is he now." He said not really a question.

Sam covered her mouth, "oops… Hey don't go and search him out."

Sesshomaru grunted, "Now where is the honor in that? And besides I already know that Inuyasha is a human on the new moon."

Sam looked up at him, "How!"

"Inuyasha is my younger brother of course I know these things. I know everything about that half breed." Sesshomaru said proudly.

Sam frowned, "You didn't know that the black pearl was in his eye… you also didn't know that Inuyasha was in love with a Kikyou until Jaken told you. And-" she was cut off by a gust of wind.

_And Kagura comes and ruins my moment of triumph. _

Sam clung to Sesshomaru's sleeve as the wind got stronger. Rin fell off of Ah-un and woke up. Sam ran to her to see if she was alright. When she was convinced that Rin was fine she looked up and saw Kagura.

"Yo" she said.

"Yo yourself," Jaken said.

"Yo mama!" Sam yelled.

"Wind sorceress Kagura." Sesshomaru said as if in a greeting.

"You remembered my name. I'm very flattered." Kagura said with a smirk. She hid her smile with her fan.

Sesshomaru slowly reached for his sword but Kagura stopped him, "Don't draw your sword Sesshomaru. I didn't come to fight. I have a proposition you might be interested in."

"A proposition?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagura nodded. She held out her hand and said, "You know what these are Sesshomaru. I will give you these sacred jewel shards. In return I want you to… kill Naraku."

"WHAT?" Jaken yelled.

Kagura ignored him, "Free me. Release me from his grasp."

* * *

Sam looked at Sesshomaru. She knew it! She loved being right… which was always. But she wasn't a bragger, no way!

"You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku all the sacred jewel shards he's gathered will be yours... Let's use those shards and provide ourselves with a little amusement." Kagura smirked

"You intend to betray Naraku?" Sesshomaru said disdainfully.

"It's not as if I chose to live under his commands! So what do you think of my plan?" she said hopefully, "It's not a bad idea to team up with me."

Sesshomaru stared at her before answering, "I have no interest in the sacred jewel. If you wish to be free use the shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"ARE YOU AFRAID OF HIM?" Kagura yelled.

"I am saying I am under no obligation to assist you." Sesshomaru said coolly, "If you don't have the tenacity to do it alone don't even think about betraying him."

"You COWARD! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!" Kagura screeched. Jaken and Rin dropped their mouths in shock.

Kagura glared at Sesshomaru furiously, "I misjudged you" she said as she took out her feather thing, "PATHETIC FOOL!" she yelled as she flew away.

Sam looked at Sesshomaru. She could hear Jaken badmouthing Kagura but she paid no mind to him.

_Why did he just stand there and take that treatment form Kagura? I know that Kagura develops a crush on him but does that mean Sesshomaru has fallen for her as well and is just letting her get away with this one thing? But hey! What about me? He likes me right? Baka Sesshomaru! If he falls for Kagura I will kick his perfect ass! What the? I just said "baka" Gah!! Am I turning into a crazy otaku like Sandra?!_

"You are so strong Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. "You don't even need the power of the sacred jewel shards."

Sam smiled at Rin and hugged her tightly. She looked up at Sesshomaru who continued walking.

Rin ran after him, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm not lonely anymore but I think maybe Kagura is."

Sam watched Sesshomaru. He kept looking ahead… what was he thinking?

"You know Lord Sesshomaru Naraku is in a vulnerable position like Inuyasha you know… His barrier will be weak until he gets more demons to absorb…" Sam said. She looked at him but he seemed unmoved. "So where are we going?"

Sam continued to stare at Sesshomaru's back until she realized he wouldn't answer her.

**Well I tried to stretch this chapter as much as I could and this seemed to be a good place to end. Don't forget to review!! Bwahahahaha! Ha… yeah… I will be ending this story sometime… soon… so be expecting a big twist!! Yeah it will suck for you though… okidays bye bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! After many miserable months i am finally updating...

* * *

**

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!

* * *

**

"Master Jaken! You finally caught a fish! Yay! You are so great!" Rin cheered as Jaken finally caught a fish. It has been a while since he went fishing so he was really glad that he caught one. Rin had been helping him out and she was about to give up on helping him when he finally got the hang of it.

Sam smiled as she watched the two. She looked up at Sesshomaru who seemed to be thinking about something...

_He is always in deep thought…_

The wind changed slightly and Sesshomaru looked behind him. "I'll be right back," he said to Sam.

She shrugged and went to join Rin and Jaken. It has been a little more than a week since the encounter with Kagura. Even though Sesshomaru still gave Sam some lovin, it didn't change the fact that Sam thought something was wrong. Was Sesshomaru really thinking about joining forces with Kagura? But he had Sam. What would he need Kagura for? Kagura would just get in the way!

As Sam was there thinking, Sesshomaru came up from behind her, "Stay here with Rin. I have to go. Jaken. You're coming with me"

Sam stood up, "let me guess: The panther demon tribe, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Sam shrugged, "ok fine don't worry, no problem. Rin and I will just hang out… and do nothing…"

Sam and Rin waved goodbye as Sesshomaru and Jaken walked away.

Right away Rin started a fire. She was humming a little rhyme she made up. After she got the fire started she started cooking the fish she and Jaken caught.

_In the mountains_

_In the forest_

_In the wind_

_In my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_With faithful Jaken at your heels_

_I will wait all alone_

"That's a cute song Rin" Sam said.

Rin started laughing, "Thanks lady Sam!"

Sam laughed along with Rin. At what, she had no idea.

* * *

**Two days later…. After Sesshy came back…**

Rin had started to get hungry so Sesshomaru had told her to go fend for herself. He also ordered Jaken and Sam to go as well. Sam was walking and trying to trip Jaken at the same time.

"How far are we going master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"Until we find food! What do you think?" Jaken replied hotly.

"Say, Master Jaken, how do you serve Lord Sesshomaru?"

This question startled Jaken, "I serve him in numerous ways foolish girl!" Jaken yelled.

Sam chuckled, "here it comes."

After bickering with Rin for a while, Jaken exclaimed, "Just you watch Rin, I shall show you how much I am sacrificing to serve my lord!" he then ran into the forest leaving behind a confused Rin and a laughing Sam.

Rin took ah-un to a stream to clean his armor up. Sam sat down on a rock on the shore.

Sam sat there wondering what they were gonna do for the next 24 hours. She also thought about Sesshomaru. She was human; she was from a different time and world. There was no way that they were going to be able to live together, and be happy. Sam thought about Sandra as well. How was the new potion coming along? Sam secretly wished that the potion would be a failed attempt to bring her back. As much as she loved being in her own world with her friend, she also wanted to be safe and sound with Sesshoumaru.

"Ah," Rin sighed, "Come on Ah-Un and Sam." She said as she went upstream to a field of pink flowers.

After what seemed like an eternity but was really 15 minutes, Rin finished picking flowers for lord Sesshomaru. She looked up and got onto Ah and Un. "Are you ready to go, Sam?" she asked.

Sam nodded and led Ah-Un.

"Uh Sam…. Do you know where to go? "

Sam looked at her and shook her head no. They were lost…. This meant they had to go back to Jaken…

Sam sighed. She knew what this meant. Around this time Kagura would come and abduct Rin. She didn't really want to face Kagura. Kagura was just not on her good list at the moment.

"Listen here Rin," Sam said, "Go and look for master Jaken, ok? I'll stay and look for Lord Sesshomaru." Of course it was a lie. Sam had no idea where Sesshomaru was. In fact she didn't think it would be a good thing if they continued to be together. Sam decided that she would go off and look for the Inuyasha group. She did not want Sesshomaru to forget about Rin for her sake.

Rin nodded and flew off with ah-un.

Sam smiled softly as she saw them leave. She knew it wasn't right to go ahead and let Rin get kidnapped by Kagura, but things would turn out right. Sesshomaru would be there to save her and then things would go back to normal for Sesshomaru's little trio.

"Wise thing to let the little one go." Sam heard the dark familiar voice behind her say.

"Shit… Naraku." Sam whispered as she turned around slowly, only to be greeted by the baboon covered demon.

* * *

**Well it's short but hopefully I'll be updating more often considering my school finally unblocked thanks so much. REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! We are reaching the end here! Only a couple or so chapters. I'm really sorry for the delay. You'll never guess. I was in my English class for first period and I started surfing the web because I had already finished my PowerPoint. So I go on to look at some bleach yaoi. I looked at my stats and they were higher than they last were (thanks to my readers!) and I looked at my stories and lo and behold this unfinished story. So all day I updated two of the final chapters… How mad are you? I wrote the end in one day yet it has taken me so long to update. You can kill me after the story ends! Ha ha ha!**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

"Long time no see… Wouldn't you say Sam…?" chuckled the most evil thing Sam had ever laid eyes on.

Sam hugged herself tightly. She had flashbacks from the last time she saw this man. And they were not happy ones. She shivered as she remembered his hands caress her body. She wanted to puke at the thought of being so weak.

"I planned on abducting the little human girl to get to Sesshomaru but I see that you have grown closer… how sweet… ku ku ku…" the bamboo covered man laughed.

Sam threw a look of disgust at the evil thing, "You make me sick" she growled.

"And you'll make me stronger!" He said. And with that he shot his tentacle things towards her and she was soon consumed in darkness.

Naraku had taken Sam back to his castle...

* * *

Sam started struggling. She kicked Naraku in the shin, "Naraku let me go! Do you actually think I am going to tell you anything?"

Naraku laughed sinisterly. "You make me laugh Sam. Have you ever though as to why you are here in this era?"

Sam stopped, "I... it's because of Sandra's potion…"

Naraku rolled his eyes, "That girl knows nothing of making potions. Ha ha ha she is an amateur witch… How familiar are you with Kanna's mirror?"

"Kanna?"

"Yes. Another one of my incarnations"

"Kanna's mirror can show you what ever she wills it to see." Sam said carefully, not really knowing what Naraku was getting at.

"Good answer. Well not only can it show me places here in this era, but other worlds." Naraku said as he got off of Sam.

"Other worlds…?"

"Correct. I told Kanna to show me a world where some people may know Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's and all my other enemies' weaknesses. Well, guess what I saw? I saw you and your sister… Sandra. I gathered many sorcerers, wizards and monks to create a portal where I can get to your world. Their magic didn't work so I gathered alchemists. They seemed more advanced in that field."

Sam gasped, "But I thought I came here because of… The potion Sandra made."

"Ha ha you are a very funny girl. No. I was really after your sister but then I saw how much knowledge you had and I saw how much you despised Inuyasha that I had to get you. The "potion" that Sandra concocted was just a mixture of berries and other chemicals that your body couldn't' handle. That is why you passed out. When I got the portal open I saw you on the ground so you were the first thing I grabbed."

"You mean Sandra's potion didn't… work…." Sam said distantly.

No it didn't! How many times do I have to tell you!

Sam glared at him fiercely, "Then what do you want with me now? You know that I have fallen for Sesshomaru so what good am I to you now? I won't tell you anything..."

"Oh that is ok Sam. I don't intend to let things fail this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to make you tell me what you know… You are going to tell me on your own free will." Naraku then stood up. He faced her, "You don't really love Sesshomaru enough to protect him. You've only just met him."

Sam shook her head, "I'm not listening to you. All that comes out of your mouth are lies. No. Sesshomaru will come for me," She said with confidence. Yes. Sesshomaru will come. He loves her. He said so himself. He will most defiantly come.

As if reading her mind Naraku laughed, "You've fallen so hard that you're blinding yourself. How can you be so sure that he loves you back? You know very well that he hates humans. Why would this great demon lord fall for a mere mortal such as you? He's outlived over six of your generations and will continue to do so. You must know that all he gets out of this is information." Naraku chuckled.

Sam looked away. No way did his words ring true. She didn't want to believe it…..

'_This chick is so stupid'_

She heard her voice say in the back of her mind.

_What do you mean?" Sandra said_. They were watching the woman who loved Sesshomaru. It was the last new episode that Sam had seen.

_I'm saying that she is wasting her breath. There is no way she's going to be worthy of him. I mean the dude is a demon LORD. Hello?_

_But don't you at least find it a bit cute. She's risking her life so that he would like her just a bit._

_Sesshomaru is too proud. As if he'd let himself be brought down by a human girl… She's dumb! I'm outta here I'm going to Vicky's house …….._

Sam closed her eyes. She remembered her words well enough. She knew that she loved Sesshomaru but she couldn't help but wonder if all Sesshomaru wanted from her was information. She loved Sesshomaru with all here heart. She hated him at first, but now she felt her heart which overflowed with loved being crushed from Naraku's words…which she knew….were all too true.

Naraku was right. She'd fallen hard. Was Sesshomaru really using her?

She turned her head away from Naraku. She felt naked under his eyes. Naraku was able to strip her soul until every secret she had would be exposed. He was able to see everything, every emotion, and everyone she held dear.

Naraku began to stoke her hair, "But you don't have to be afraid of me Sam. I can love you more and show you in such a way Sesshomaru never can."

Sam frowned, "How can you? You're a demon too," Sam pushed his hands away.

Naraku grabbed both hands and pinned her down, "But you forget that I'm part human. I know the feeling of loving someone but them never loving you back."

Sam looked into his eyes. She knew he was talking about Kikyo. That's right… Naraku…no… Onigumo wanted Kikyo. He loved her. He wanted to do anything for her. He even sold his soul to demons so that he could have a new body to live with. But she loved another. Onigumo wasn't really a bad guy. The demon that persuaded him to sell his soul was. When it came to love lives, Naraku and Sam were the same….

She looked away from his gaze, but he brought her back with a kiss.

Sam gasped as he gently laid his lips on hers. They weren't cold and hard, instead they were soft and warm. She sighed softly as he embraces her body.

'_I love you Sam' _she heard Sesshomaru's voice in her head. He told her that. Sesshomaru said that! If se wasn't serious about her he wouldn't have said that would he?

She pushed Naraku again once more.

"Sesshomaru will come…" she said again as she looked away.

"You stubborn girl. My barriers are up. He'll never get through…" Naraku said with a snort.

"True, but Inuyasha's sword can break barriers." Sam said with grin.

And with that Naraku gasped. He looked away as if he'd felt a disturbance… an intruder…

'_It's got to be Inuyasha!' _Sam thought. Inside her heart raised a marching band!

Then at that moment Naraku grabbed her body and held her close as he looked over her shoulder. Sam looked at where Naraku's gaze was focused on. She looked to the door and a figure emerged.

Sesshomaru!

"Naraku," he said in his sexy voice, "I've found you." He unsheathed his sword.

Naraku's grip tightened around Sam, "I've got the girl. You wouldn't want to hurt her by attacking me…."

'_You know very well that he hates humans. Why would this great demon lord fall for a mere mortal such as you?_ _He's just using you for information…_ Naraku's words rang in her ears_. No. Sesshomaru loves me… he said so himself._

Sam looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with hope_. Please_

Sesshomaru looked back into her eyes but… his look made her breath still. It was a look that said, "Pathetic. How could you have gotten caught by a lowly demon?" He looked back at Naraku as he raised his sword.

"She means nothing to me. I've got all I needed from her and it seems she's lead me to you. She's worth nothing now. I'll destroy you along with her."

Naraku's grip tightened even more. Sam couldn't breath. Not from his tight hold but from Sesshomaru's words. Naraku was right… She couldn't believe it. Of all the lies Naraku told, this one had to be true! Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked away with hurt. Her heart ached. She let herself believe Sesshomaru! She felt all the love fade. She let the tears fall. Silent tears overflowing her eyes like the love she had felt in her heart.

She relaxed into Naraku's hold. That was it… she was nothing anymore. Her existence to Sesshomaru meant nothing.

"Now… I'll kill you…" Sesshomaru said as he pointed his sword towards her and Naraku. The sword already piercing her soul.

'_I love you Sam…'_ she closed her eyes and remembered his soft words as she awaited the blow that would end her life and her tears.

* * *

**I Really hope you liked it. Please review and I'll give you an update REAL soon!! Or at least I'll try. Thanks so much!!**

**Yami no Megami**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello this update took longer than I thought. The stupid school took off Fanfiction for a short while but its back up again! Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm typing and I'm ready to finish this fic!**

* * *

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

The rain started to fall.

In the back of her mind, Sam thought it odd that it was raining. For this never happened in the anime. Also the weather had been so nice lately. Why now the sudden change? Nonetheless, she liked the rain. The rain, she felt, suited her emotions the most. The biggest events in her life had occurred in the rain.

On her birthday…it rained. When she was first asked out, it rained. When she was dumped, it rained. The rain had been a sign that a big even was to happen to her. Now…she was going to die.

The soft pitter patter of the rain grew louder as she waited. The thick silence made her heart pound and all she could hear was her breathing and her heart. Her heart, which was growing heavier and heavier by each moment that she waited. As she awaited the final blow that would end her life, her heart sunk deeper in despair. As she looked into the eyes she once looked with such trust, the cashing noise she heard was her heart.

Sesshomaru with one look could turn her heart of stone into a heart of glass. Shattering it with the simplest of looks. Breaking it, with the gentlest blow. She let out soft tears as she tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru. She couldn't bear to look hi in the eyes because she knew. She knew she wasn't worthy. She knew that Sesshomaru thought her insignificant.

"Now, I'll kill you," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku pulled Sam's body back and attacked Sesshomaru with his tentacle things.

When Naraku got a good distance away from Sesshomaru he let Sam's body go.

"Run!" Naraku yelled to her. Sam took one look at Sesshomaru and ran out the door behind Naraku.

She heard Naraku and Sesshomaru battle behind her. She wanted to go back. She wanted to help Sesshomaru, she really did. Sam shook her head. 'No' Sesshomaru doesn't want me nor my help.

Sam continued to run. The castle seemed to have no end to it. Just then Kagura jumped in front of her.

"Come with me. I'll take you to safety."

Sam nodded. She followed Kagura outside and jumped onto the large feather. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted was to get far away. Away from Naraku. Away from Sesshomaru. She didn't want to go somewhere safe either. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here in the first place and when she decided she wanted to stay, the want that had built up insider was crushed with such force that Sam didn't know who to trust or what's what.

_Sesshomaru…_

Why was he the one to make her cry? Why was he the one who caused her to be so weak?

As she flew in the air she let the rain wash the tears away and soak her body. The rain…could be used as a form of cleansing. The rain always washes away ruin. And now she let the rain wash away her pain.

Kagura looked at Sam and sighed, "Listen. I thought about what you said. I've become a person I don't like. I want to be my own person without the help of Naraku. I want to be myself. I am going to tell you something. Something that if let out, I could lose my life. But I have to ask… how much do you love Sesshomaru?"

Sam flinched at the sound of his name. Even hearing his name made her heart throb. She hated him, yet she loved him. As a wiccan/goth, she wasn't accepted much by society but now she'd found someone who had accepted her and all too soon he was gone.

"Even though I mean nothing to him… I still can't forget him. I can't forget the smell of his body… the feel of his caresses. I've fallen so hard… I … don't care anymore. I still love him!"

And with that Sam broke down into tears. New tears soaking her face along with the rain. One wouldn't have known she was crying if it hadn't been for her red nose and puffy red eyes.

Yes, Even if she's been considered obsolete in Sesshomaru eyes, she still loved that man…

That Great Dog Demon.

Kagura watched Sam's trembling shoulders. She sighed softly, "Listen. That man back there… It wasn't Sesshomaru."

Sam looked up quickly. Perplexity crossing her gentle features.

"What?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Naraku came up with that Sesshomaru look alike. And the castle… when he told you to run he put up illusions to make it seem as if it was a never-ending castle. I'm part of Naraku so I could get through it easily. Naraku probably thinks you are still back there lost inside the castle. He's trying to get your trust so you can tell him everything you know. He wants to know the night Inuyasha becomes human. How to kill Kikyo. You know all that. Sesshomaru by now is probably at the castle now looking for you." Kagura said as she shrugged softly.

Sam let what Kagura said sink in.

_Not Sesshomaru. It was all Naraku's doing. Information. Sesshomaru… illusions. Back at the castle…_

_I love you…_

Sam snapped her head up, "Kagura take me back to the castle!"

"What!?"

"Take me back!"

With a growl Kagura turned the feather around.

_Sesshomaru…_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around the castle. He smelled the air. He could smell Sam. Sesshomaru left Jaken and Rin somewhere safe so his main priority now was Sam. No way in hell would he let Naraku have her!

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him. She was glaring at him fiercely.

"Sam lets go" he said softly.

Sam continued to glare at him, "No"

Sesshomaru looked at her. Raising an eye brow, "Why?"

She growled, "As if I'd go with a dirty demon like you" She then threw a kunai knife at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and stood a way back from Sam.

"What?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"DIE DEMON!" Sam yelled as she threw what looked like a bomb.

Sesshomaru watched as the bomb came towards him. In normal circumstances he would have dodged and attacked the enemy, but what he couldn't understand was that his enemy at the moment was his love.

The only explanation was… this was not Sam.

Sesshomaru sidestepped the attack and zoomed to the fake Sam. Grabbing her by the neck he lifted her up. Yes the scent was different. The scent was close but still smelled of Naraku. The fake Sam struggled, but with a flick of his wrist, she hung limp in his hand. In a few moments her body turned into demon puppet mush.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I'm appalled that you would treat your mate in such a manner. Ku ku ku"

Naraku's despicable voice rang in the air.

Sesshomaru gave out a low growl, "that was not my mate. Show yourself!"

Naraku stepped out of the shadows holding a struggling Sam.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Sessho-"

She was then cut off by Naraku's hand.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and sliced at Naraku, nearly hitting Sam.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru through his bangs, "Lord Sesshomaru, that's not very nice."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam who was crying softly.

"Please help," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Tiny droplets escaping her eyes.

Seeing her cry and seeing as Naraku was the source of her teats Sesshomaru gave out a growl. Just then something grabbed his amour behind him. He looked and saw Sam clutching him close to her. He looked to his side and saw Sam crying in a corner. He looked to his other side and saw Sam holding a sword. The whole room was soon filling with fake Sam's. The Samantha in Naraku's arms stood straight and smiled wickedly.

They were all demon puppets!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe Naraku got to him. He let his guard down! Sesshomaru clenched his fist and sliced out to the Samantha's beside him. Each Sam he struck would fall and become demon mush. Then they would form back; their numbers multiplying.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said in unison, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Sesshomaru glared at them as he drew his sword. How DARE Naraku use Sam's form to make him lose his guard! No way will he let this continue. He was aiming to attack Naraku, but the Samantha Puppets were guarding that half breed bastard!

Sesshomaru, so pissed, so mad that Naraku would stoop this low to make is barriers crumble started to swing his sword left and right. As he continued killing the Samantha puppets, Sesshomaru's rage grew. Naraku never done things on his own . he used people and when he was done using them, he would dispose of them like trash. Sesshomaru was used like this by Naraku and now his love's image was being used all the same.

_I'll kill you Naraku._

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned to his right and saw yet another Sam running towards him. Sesshomaru started to breath harder and his eyes flashed red.

_I'll kill you Naraku_

Without another thought in his mind Sesshomaru struck the incoming Sam with his Tokijin. His sword ripped through her stomach and came out through her back. Sesshomaru was about to extract his sword from her body and attack Naraku when he noticed something was wrong. Way wrong.

Sesshomaru looked at the Sam he hit and his face went pale.

The Sam he struck was bleeding. Bright red blood poured down his blade as she looked into his eyes. She looked at him with a look of hurt and pain. Sesshomaru right then froze on the spot with just that one look. He watched in horror as tears ran down her face. She coughed and blood splattered onto the ground.

Sesshomaru had struck the real Samantha. His love.

* * *

**OK I've finished this chapter! Yay! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to end it where Sam realizes Sesshomaru is back at the castle but I decided to let you see the real Sesshomaru. **

**Please review even if you don't want to! Please. I really enjoy reading them and they give me inspiration to continue my fics. Please honor my wish! **

**Yami no Megami**


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

Hey people. It's been a while but I've finally got the internet back! While writing this fic, I had one song in my mind that I really wanted to use. I've been waiting to use this song for this chapter. The words ad so much emphasis to the mood it's just so great. Not many people know this song. Its "I must be Dreaming" by Evanescence. This is one of her songs from Origin. Thank you so much for the support and welcome to chapter 21.

* * *

Inuyasha? Big deal!

"Kagura go faster!" Sam yelled. She heard Kagura growl as she made the feather fly faster into the storm.

"Damn Naraku!" Sam growled under her breath. All she wanted in life was a bit of happiness but no. Everything had to be ruined by that damn Naraku!

"Kagura I see the castle!"

"I'm going to drop you off at the front. That's where Naraku and Sesshomaru are. If Naraku sees me he'll kill me!"

Sam nodded as she readied herself for the fall. When she landed she pushed open the huge double doors. From her left she could hear Naraku's evil laughter. Sam ran to the source and gasped at what she saw.

There in the empty space was Sesshomaru who was slicing open a bunch of demon puppets that all had no faces. But in the back of her mind which made no little impression to her main priority was that there was a strange scent. Sweet aromas that could be mistaken for perfume, but was really incense.

_**How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly**_

Before she could even think she started running fro Sesshomaru. _I've got to help him_ all she could think about was that he needed her and she need to be at his side so she could clear things up. So that she could see if Sesshomaru really loved her.

On the way to Sesshomaru Sam knocked over the demon dolls. They looked pretty strange. They were almost like clay dolls. _Like Kikyo_. But that thought was forgotten as she continued to head for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled to get his attention. She looked at his face and what she saw made her want to shrink back and crawl into a hole. Sesshomaru had a look of rage and hate. As if he was telling her that she was disgusting and he should be the one to end her life. And end it he did.

_**  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe**_

In one quick move she felt the warmth in her body escape like a stolen breath of air. The cold steel of Tokijin ripped though her now broken body as she felt her eyes go blank. Choking back a sob she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. The pain was choking her and she looked at Sesshomaru one last time as she let darkness consume her.

Yes he truly hated her. He thought of her as trash and now she was going to die. Was Kagura lying? So this was how it was going to end.

_**And I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming  
**_

Before the darkness would completely take over her soul, Sam looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. She looked at him with sad eyes but she wanted him to know that she still loved him. That was the whole reason she came back wasn't it? Wasn't the whole reason she was here back at this godforsaken castle because of Sesshomaru? Yes even though the end was coming how could she hate him? All her life she was considered an abomination to society, and here was Sesshomaru. He himself was an abomination, and he accepted Sam as herself.

Yes she had to bribe Sesshomaru but still she gained some little happiness out of their short time together. Even though it would have been troublesome and thought little of in Sesshomaru's eyes, Sam cherished it all. That short joy of not being stereotyped. For that's all she's been around in the real world._**  
**_

_**We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
**_

When she looked at Sesshomaru, she became highly confused. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her with rage. He wasn't looking at her with disgust either. No. he was looking at her in confusion, anguish, and most of all shock.

Sesshomaru looked like a little boy who witnessed his pet cat be devoured by a pack of dogs.

_**It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
**_

As sam looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes she got very confused. She started breathing heavily. That's right. There was still a sword in her gut.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru quickly took the sword out of her stomach. Sam felt her body fall but it was soon saved from the cold hard ground.

She breathed in softly. That sweet aroma filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes one last time. And they widened in shock. The clay dolls seemed to have changed their appearance. They looked like her! They…… Sam now realized that the aroma was the reason why Sesshomaru struck her. That incense messes wit your senses. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru that she was real. She was the real one but the words couldn't come out.

_**It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming**_

**Kagura's POV**

Kagura growled at herself as she watched Sam run desperately to Sesshomaru. Kagura looked down on herself. All she did was hide and never want to confront Naraku. Kagura rolled her eyes as she ran after Sam.

She wouldn't let sam know that she was alone in this. She would help Sesshomaru and sam. And together they would kill Naraku. And for once she would be free. Yes it was all perfect. Her dream would finally come true.

Of course when Kagura turned the corner of a castle wall all the dreams and high hopes fell down to the ground like a crumbling tower wall. __

Help, I know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sam's blood forming a huge puddle in the ground. She choked back a cry as she watched Sesshomaru grab her body. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to attack the whole world in blades to match her misery, but she knew it would all be futile against Naraku and Sesshomaru.

She watched helplessly as she saw the demon dolls circle sam and Sesshomaru.

_Sam_

_****_

We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you

**Sorry this chap is short. I was getting complete writers block! Kill me. Plz review and ill get inspiration. Also give me some ideas for the ending of this fic. im really blocked lol! Sorry**

**Yami no Megami**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome one and all!!! We are nearing the end here folks. I want to thank all my readers!! It's your reviews that remind me that I'm no alone in this world!!! LOL please enjoy this chapter "Last Breath"**

**I am SO SO sorry for the delay!! Ugh I am SO unmotivated!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

"Inuyasha!! What is your problem?" Kagome's voice shrieked throughout the forest.

"I told you! I'm catching Naraku's scent in the wind and also Sesshomaru's!" Inuyasha retorted as he bounded through the trees alongside Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

Inuyasha had just recently caught the scent of Naraku and he wanted to waste no time in finding him. He didn't want to worry the others and say that he had scented Sam's blood in the air. Kagome didn't need to be more riled up than she already was. But one thing Inuyasha sure wasn't going to mention was that Sesshomaru's scent was mixed in with Sam's blood.

_Sesshomaru what did you do?_

It wasn't to long ago when the Panther demon tribe had kidnapped Kagome in order for the cat demon to reawaken. When he and his group were looking for her they came across Sesshomaru and Jaken. It seemed like the perfect time to confront Sesshomaru about Sam. Sesshomaru of course didn't want to waste his time with Inuyasha. He just simply stated that Sam was fine and was not in any current trouble. Of course at the time it was fine but Inuyasha knew that he won't be hearing that statement a second time.

* * *

Upon arriving to Naraku's castle, Inuyasha had to slice through many small fry demons. Next he passed through Naraku's barrier with ease.

Inuyasha ran through the castle halls. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the others were following close behind.

He followed the sent of blood and a sight beheld when he turned the corner!

There were clay dolls everywhere, blood was splattered on the floor and walls, and Kagura was screaming bloody murder. Sesshomaru's poison whip was flashing everywhere, tearing up the dolls and the walls of the castle.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled when he caught sight of the spider hiding in the shadows.

Naraku immediately took sight of the hanyou and smirked wickedly. "Inuyasha. So nice of you to join us"

Sesshomaru, not wanting Inuyasha to interfere with this fight, growled loudly and sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru searched for the energy within him and his eyes flashed red. He growled again and he felt his claws grow longer. He bared his growing fangs and hissed with venom.

Kagome gasped loudly in shock as she saw Sam lying on the ground. She ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Sam! It's ok! Please try to hold on!" Kagome said. She ripped up her dress that she had in her bag and started making bandages in a frantic movement. As she wrapped them around Sam's body, the wounded girl let out a gasp of pain.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable….

_Sesshomaru…._

Sam looked into Sesshomaru's angry eyes. It all seemed like it was moving so slow but yet so fast. She could hear Kagura behind her screaming in agony. She could see Sesshomaru's piercing gold eyes turned red. She could also hear Inuyasha. Where did he come from? He was yelling at Naraku and she could hear sounds of battle.

She wanted to help them. She wanted to tell them that Naraku will escape without trace and that he was headed to a place where no one may be able to find him. She wanted to help Sesshomaru so much. She wanted to be useful and didn't want to seem weak because she was a human.

Sam tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Kagome. "No Sam! Please don't move. Please stay still"

"…Nnng… I…."

"Shhh... Its ok don't speak"

Sam closed her eyes and within moments Naraku had escaped… again.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled with frustration and rushed to Sam's side. He picked up her body and held her close to him.

Sam looked up. Sesshomaru was there above her and she loved how beautiful he looked. She could hear his heavy breathing as hers continued to slow.

She took a moment to consider her situation and she laughed in spite of herself, "You know? This reminds me of a song…"

Sesshomaru not wanting to rile her up or for her to tire herself out, he shushed her softly. He tried not to concentrate on her week body. Instead he tried to stop the flow of blood by biding her body in his haori.

Sam closed her eyes and started to sing in no more than that of a whisper, **"****Hold on to me love….You know I can't stay long….All I…. wanted to say was…. I love you …..And I'm not afraid" **

Within moments she ran out of breath and allowed Sesshomaru to hold her body close.

_**can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?**_

Inuyasha ignored the fact that Sam was dying BECAUSE of his damn brother. And he tried to ignore the smell of blood and Kagome's crying.

_**holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet rapture light it ends here tonight**_

Sam coughed. Her time in this world was ending she knew but she didn't want it to end like this. Not like this.

Yes it was sad. All of that, that had transpired had been so confusing, yet she knew…. Sesshomaru really did love her. As he held her body close, she could feel his warmth, and she yearned more for his touch. It seemed almost unreal how a hatred for the man before her could turn into something so magnificent.

Some may have called it irony but she called it somewhat of a blessing in disguise. She was happy to have met Sesshomaru, she did not regret it. He was probably the best thing to have happened to her and like all good things, everything must end.

She smiled softly and looked into his golden hues, "I love you"

Then she took her last breath, and then the woman who truly loved Sesshomaru, died in his very arms.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok everyone. This is the end. This is the last chapter of Inuyasha? Big Deal! I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! OH in this fic I'm inspired by FULL METAL ALCHEMIST… thank you and goodnight**

**Inuyasha? Big Deal!**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. Damn Naraku! Damn Him to the depths of hell.

**Guilt **

He did not like this feeling. In a way he felt as if he made a mistake. Yes…. That is all it was. A big mistake. He let himself fall in love. LOVE of all feelings he succumbed to the weakest of emotions. He knew, that was not him… the lord of the western lands did not feel love. Yes that was it. The human was a witch! She placed a spell on him to make him fall in love with her! He could look back and remember how smug she always looked. She had no fear at all because she was placing a curse upon him!!

_I love you…_

He could hear her voice ringing in his head… No she wasn't to blame in this whole event. It was not her fault and as much as he could try to convince himself, he knew deep inside he truly did feel love. If he let it, it would consume him, but he was strong. He knew he could find a way to fix this.

For the first time, Sesshomaru looked up and viewed his surroundings. Inuyasha was standing with his arms crossed behind Kagome who was on her knees crying. Miroku was saying a small prayer and Sango was standing next to him with Kirara in her arms. Shippo was standing next to Kagome. Kagura had disappeared.

Sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed Tenseiga. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up in interest. Sesshomaru ignored them and tried to will the soul things up.

One beat… two beats…. Three beats…. Nothing

Nothing was coming up and as much as he would have hated to admit it, Sesshomaru panicked.

'Because she is not of this world, she cannot be brought back to life' Sesshomaru thought as he sheathed his useless sword. Damn

Damn damn

Due to Naraku's escape and abandonment of the castle, the held captives were able to escape. Of course with Kagura's help.

She gathered up the alchemists and brought them to Sesshomaru.

"These men were able to bring her life into this world with the use of the Shikon jewel Naraku had in his possession…. Perhaps they could be of some help?"

Sesshomaru eyed them as they looked over Sam's body. "She's dead! There is no way we could bring her back to life even with our abilities no one could ever hope to bring the dead back! It's ancient taboo!"

"Fools" Sesshomaru growled. He unsheathed his Tenseiga, "this sword has the power to bring back the dead. However…. given that her soul is not of this world, she cannot be saved."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, "Ok since her soul isn't from here, it may have passed to her world," she then looked at the alchemists. "Then would you be able to summon her soul up from this realm?"

The alchemists looked at one another, "it's possible but, since she's died and her soul seems to have passed on, I fear that…. Because it originated from a different realm, it may try to will itself back to her world. In spirit she may only have a few couple hours to a day till we can positively say, it will be in vain."

Kagura sighed in defeat. She looked at Sesshomaru, like always his face held impassiveness.

They stood like this for a few moments until Sesshomaru broke the silence, "Fine, let us begin the incantation." He picked up Sam's lifeless form.

"What is the point of it all? Are you just going to bring her back in order for her to die all over again?" Kagome said through tears.

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked passed her. He laid Sam's body down in the center of the floor where the alchemists had already started to prepare for the ceremony.

"What are you planning on doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed, "You know she won't be alive long."

Sesshomaru turned to face his hanyou brother, "What do you think half breed?" he said with venom, hating to have to explain himself.

"I don't know! That's why I asked bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru replied, "I'm going to use Tenseiga and the abilities of the Tenseiga to bring her back to life and open a portal to send her back to her realm."

"What? Why?"

"I'd rather her live in her own world than have her die here in vain."

"Ok everything is ready Lord Sesshomaru. However I believe I heard you say you wanted to open a portal is that right?" the head alchemist said to Sesshomaru.

"That is correct." Sesshomaru replied smoothly.

"Right… Uh Lord Sesshomaru, Let me remind you, we had to use the power of the Shikon shard to open a portal and capture her body. Even with our powers combined, we are only able to open a small portal to just retrieve her soul" the Alchemist said frantically. "In order for us to open a portal for her whole body and soul, our powers would have to be twice as great."

"Wait," Kagome said, the wheels in her head turning, "If you could, would you please explain to me the whole development you use to open this portal? Like what is it your doing, just chanting spells and what not?"

The alchemist thought for a bit, "No… if you think about it it's more like an attack that we use in our transmutation signs. These signs are where our powers begin."

"HMMMMM. I know!" Kagome jumped up, "after we bring Sam back, the alchemist could do their transmutation circles and attack Inuyasha!"

"WHAT???!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"SHHH!!! Thennnnn Inuyasha can counter it by using the backlash wave, therefore striking Sam in the process!" Kagome jumped up in triumph.

"That could work," the alchemist said to Sesshomaru.

"Its been decided"

* * *

**Darkness**

**Emptiness**

**Sadness**

**Regret**

**Longing**

**Sesshomaru**

_I can't breathe…._

Suddenly there was light. She passed through a vortex, willing her soul to be free only to be sucked back through the vortex. She now saw red.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?" it was Kagome's voice.

_Kagome?_

Sam bolted up and LO AND BEHOLD was Inuyasha, Kagome and the whole gang! Suddenly remembering herself she searched for Sesshomaru. She looked over Kagome's shoulders and passed Sango's huge Hiraikotsu to see Sesshomaru standing against a shoji door.

"Sesshomaru?" Sam called out but she was pushed down by these strange men she never met before. "What's going on? Sesshomaru!?" Sam looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. Then the strange men started painting weird circles on her chest arms and anywhere they could find enough room. She felt like a sacrifice…..

"What's going on!!!??" she shrieked. She looked at Kagome who looked away from her and held her head in sadness.

"AAAAHHH!!!!" Sam screamed as she tried harder to get away. What were they doing to her? Why did they refuse to answer her questions and Sesshomaru? Why was Sesshomaru ignoring her?

"Sesshomaru?! SESSHOMARU!?!?!" Sam screamed. The tears were now streaming down her face, "help me!"

Finally the men let go of her. She got up and ran to Sesshomaru, "SESSHOMARU?!" she screamed as she ran.

She was halfway to her love when she heard Inuyasha voice ringing in her head, "BACKLASH WAVE!!"

She stopped and looked in Inuyasha direction and her eyes widened in fear when she saw the backlash wave charging straight at her.

He was trying to kill her!

Sam looked back at Sesshomaru and he stared back at her impassively. Sam felt her heart hitch into her throat as new tears streamed down her swollen face.

She felt sadness, emptiness, and most of all… anger.

"I HATE YOU!!" she screamed with all her might as she felt the blow of the backlash consume her

* * *

**Darkness**

**Emptiness**

**Sadness**

**Regret**

**Longing**

**Sesshomaru….**

**Anger….**

**Fear**

_I can't breathe…._

Suddenly there was light. She passed through a vortex, willing her soul to be free only to be sucked back through the vortex. She now saw red.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?"

Was it a dream?

Sam bolted up and almost cried, "S…S…Sandra?"

Sandra looked at her in shock and tears started streaming down her face, "Sam!! Sam I was so scared! I thought you were dead!!!"

Sam looked around her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed and before her were her parents and a sobbing Sandra

"Sam! Sam!" they shouted with joy as they held her close.

Sam was confused to all hell, "what happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"Sam you've been in a coma for almost a month!" Sandra said with tears down her face. "I miss you so much!" Sandra then wrapped her arms around her older sister, refusing to let her go.

Sam looked down at Sandra.

_It was all a dream?_

Sam let tears stream down her face as she looked out the window to the rising sun.

* * *

**Please Please review!!! I really really want to hear from you. What did you think of the fic how'd you like the ending all that cool beans PLEASE!!!!! Its just right underneath this sentence you don't even have to send a signed release PLEASE IVE resorted to BEGGING!!! Your reviews keep me alive! I live off them!!!!!**


	24. preview to sequal

**Hello everyone! I am back. After a long absence I am back to writing. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I love looking at them and those words from all of you are what give me inspiration to continue. So please. Reviews! I live for them.****so here it is a preview to the sequel of Inuyasha? Big deal!**

**Inuyasha? Not Real…**

"_Onii-San!" cried Kagome as Sesshomaru flew above the village._

_At hearing her cry, Sesshomaru glared sharply at her._

"_Huh? He gave me this weird look…" she said as she looked at Inuyasha, who was also looking at her pretty strange…. _

I glare at the screen of my laptop and shut off the show.

"Awww…." I heard Sandra say.

"It's over," I reply.

I close up the window. Sandra wanted to watch the Final Act so I downloaded it onto my laptop for her. We finally finished the last episode. I hated it…. I hated looking at Sesshomaru. I just… ugh… it just felt so real!

Memories from the hospital fill my mind. Memories… or dreams I suppose. That's what the doctors had concluded. Whatever I had experienced with Lord Sesshomaru in the feudal era was not real…

I've come to grips to believe that what happened was not real. I've had to deal with therapy. Psychological shrinks that evaluated me like some sort of lab project…

They've determined that because I was comatose, my brain suffered... It was from when I passed out from Sandra's toxic liquid… She's quit the whole experimenting… I guess it was a big shock for her that I got hurt from it… but anyway, my brain suffered from the head injury and I guess because Inuyasha show was the first thing on my mind, my brain had some wired delusions to me making me think that what I was experiencing was real… however it was not…

Sounds pretty understandable...I'm not angry anymore. For the longest time I was. I was so angry. I wanted to believe it was real so much that…I just started going crazy… I'm not any more.

My near death experience, as I call it, happened when I was 16. I am 18 years old now and nothing has happened… Like, I haven't suffered from any delusions or anything so I guess I'm cured and I've been trying to forget about it. But it's easier said than done. It's hard to forget. Hell I can't even have a normal relationship because of this thing! And you know why? Cause of all the fucking guys in my damn town not one dude can compare to Lord Fucking Sesshomaru!

God… I've become a wreck…. And Sandra? She's gone off to bigger and better anime. She's still very much in love with the world of Inuyasha but she's discovered Bleach, Death Note, etc…

This means, she's found a new love. This time she's in love with Renji Abari from bleach… I've got to admit though, he's got fine abs, Pecs, tats, jeezz... I'm imagining a naked cartoon character!

Of course I've watched my fair share of the show but, id like to leave all of it behind.

I plug my iPod into my laptop. Can you believe it? After all this time my broke ass finally got an iPod! It's amazing… I love it.

As I start to shut everything down I take a moment to look at my wallpaper.

You guessed it. It's of Sesshomaru. I like to say that I'm in a love hate relationship with him. I love him yet I hate how he's not real. I guess that's pretty stupid on my part…

I turn my light off and I go to bed.

* * *

I wake up to loud rock music. That's a pretty good way to wake up…that and waffles. Mmm.

I look at the clock it reads 10:30. Wow. I get up and take a good look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my black top and black happy bunny pj pants. My hair is fully black and my makeup is smeared.

I wipe under my eyes and swipe my eyelids, clean the corners of my eyes and open the door. As I look out, Sandra is coming towards me from the bathroom.

"Guess what!" she exclaims.

"hm?" I say as I yawn.

"Josh got us tickets to Otaku mex~!"She squealed

Josh was Sandra's boyfriend. He was … weird. I had a little issue with him. First of all he's my age… which Is fine…. But?

He's a jock!

Yeah… that's right… a fucking sport playing, smooth talking, player. And not just any sport. That dick was the center of the football team.

Oh? I'm sorry? Were you expecting the quarterback? No, its not, cause if it were it would be to cliché.

…

But then again so is the story of my life.

"uh... Sam?"

I must have had a weird look on my face cause that's when she said, "Look, I know you don't like him but he got #-day passes! Please come! He's even got an extra pass for a friend for you!" she smiled and winked.

I narrowed my eyes, "ugh... fine ill go with…"

I guess it wouldn't be so bad…. I turn back into my room.

Summer vacation started a week ago. The con was next month. Knowing Sandra she'll dress up. As for me? I dunno…

* * *

"I'm going to Josh's!" I heard Sandra yell as she went out the front door.

I lie on my bed and read a manga series for a while. I was on the fourth volume of Beauty Pop when I heard a bang and a crash from downstairs.

My heart went to my throat… Did Sandra lock the door?

I shot up and grabbed one of the samurai swords on my dresser. They were bought for decoration but I never imagined I'd use them like this!

I peaked out my door, "Sandra?"

…

No answer

Shit.

"Hey Sandra!" more urgently.

Nothing…

Fuck.

I unsheathed the sword. Now, I don't have any experience in sword fighting, but I've had my fair share of XP points when it came to having a beat down with a piñata…

"Alright you fucker…" I whispered to myself. My heart was pounding wildly. I edged to the stairs and took a peak down. Some one was in the living room… I could see their shadow. And it defiantly wasn't Sandra's.

Fuck fuck!

I hid behind the wall and waited a bit. Finally I heard the steps coming up the stairs.

I clutched the hilt of the sword. I didn't want whoever it was to come up to far… nor did I want them to be too far away...

After a few heavy footsteps up the stairs I inhaled deeply, stepped out from the wall, held up the sword and said in my strongest voice,

"Stop Right There!" my brow was furrowed; jaw clenched, and face stern. Until I got a good look at the person a few steps below me.

Beauty like no other. Face carved by angels. Eyes of molten honey. The soft magenta stripes adorning his face and the smooth violet crescent standing proudly through the silky silver locks that was his hair.

Those piercing golden eyes that made my knees week, heart heavy and breath quick…

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed out.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Don't you hate those three words hahah! Ah. So anyway please review. Tell me if you are interested still. How do you like this intro to the sequel? I hope it's to your liking and please review and even if you may give me some ideas they are welcome. I love replying back to your reviews! muah! Until next time! **

**OH! The sequal will be added shortly onto my profile under INUYASHA? NOT REAL... **


End file.
